


【fate/士弓】留下来

by wxl1351641822



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxl1351641822/pseuds/wxl1351641822
Summary: archer被士郎留下来，在一起。





	1. Chapter 1

是从什么时候开始的呢？  
第一次看到他与人交战，那怪物般的力量，一时屏住呼吸，是震惊，亦或者是羡艳？  
第二次saber一照面便冲上去，与他刀剑相向，他第一眼看到的却不是在校园里格外亮眼的凛，而是那个红色的英灵。  
从第一眼便确定了，那个人，是我的理想。强大到可以拯救所有。那黑白的双剑始终在脑海中挥之不去，当第一次投影出来时，熟悉的仿佛已经有过千百遍。  
真的很想要啊，成为那个人。  
但那个人却似乎很讨厌他，总是恶言相向，可在他因为投影魔力出现问题的时候，却又出现告诉他方法。  
大概是因为曾经发生过……archer——也有过一样的情况吗？  
幼稚地在对方恶言相向时打算讨厌对方的心情……果然还是没有办法啊。  
这个人是我的理想啊。  
当凛拿出一模一样的吊坠时，他心中不由想，果然啊。他就是我的理想。  
哪怕他现在在自己的敌对方，也无法相信。哪怕他要否认自己，说他是错误的，也必然拒绝。  
告诉他。  
你就是我的理想啊。  
哪怕看到他的未来不由难过了起来。哪怕想到自己未来这样不由感到悲凉。  
可也会坚持的。  
这就是对的。  
我的未来。  
我的理想。  
就是archer你啊。  
坚决地对他说着，哪怕被否认，也回以坚定的目光。投影出来的黑刃，archer的剑，刺穿了archer的腹部时，他瞪大了眼，却看见archer似乎释怀了的目光。  
他说，既然已经认同了你，那么英雄emiya也就无法停留于此了，败者还是早早退场吧。  
——留下来啊，看着我的未来！  
想要这么说的。  
他却已经被吉尔伽美什的数把刀剑刺穿，如同他在剑丘上死去时一样。  
在那一瞬间，他已经遗忘了敌人的存在，唯一的想法只有留下archer——  
宣告！汝寄身于吾，吾之命运妥于吾之剑上，应圣杯之召，若愿顺从此意志此义理，服从于吾！吾命则委于汝剑！archer！留下来！看着我的未来！我会实现给你看！  
什么……男人诧异地扯着少年的领子避开吉尔伽美什的剑，皱眉看着士郎，小子，你也真是乱来。  
archer！留下来吧！士郎看着他的目光却满满的都是坚定。誓不罢休的坚定。  
好了好了，臭小子。你都不会看情况的？！archer头疼地别开头，看向吉尔伽美什，我承认我承认行了吧。  
就算又有了master也一样的吧，留不了多久的。何况这小子的供魔完全——没有什么用的吧。  
“赝品，无视王的存在......”吉尔伽美什身后的金圈再次浮出武器，楼上的火却开始蔓延了过来，星星的火花掉落下来。吉尔伽美什皱眉停了下来，身后的金圈也渐渐消失，“嘛，算了，目的已经达成了，暂时就这样吧。因为灰尘要弄脏衣服了，你们连灰尘也不如。但是没有时间犹豫哦，本王会尽快制作出圣杯，开启地狱之门……”  
说着，他就走了。


	2. 留下来2

留下来2  
“嘛，比起什么残次品的圣杯，首先需要在意的，果然还是archer吧。”回到卫宫邸的几人处理了伤口，凛却做出了这样的发言。  
“archer?”士郎疑惑。  
“士郎你啊。”凛无力道，“你知道英灵是靠魔力现实的吧？受伤什么的，靠魔力也能恢复的吧？”  
“这个当然知道啊。”士郎却还是没明白过来。  
“简言之呢，就是士郎你的供魔跟没有没有什么区别。”凛抱手嫌弃道，“你还记得之前saber受伤很久也没有恢复的事情吧？archer呢，现在也一样的啊，你的供魔完全没有办法让archer恢复。archer，我没有猜错的话，你现在，基本已经不剩什么魔力了吧？”  
“嘛，事情就是这样啊小鬼。”archer哼笑一声道，“面对敌人不理却反而要留下完全没救的我来，你知道自己有多蠢了吧？”  
“说我蠢什么的，archer你也答应留下来了吧？！”士郎怒道，“你也一样蠢啊。”  
“嘛，我也这么觉得。”archer叹了口气，“不过跟我争论这个的你更是蠢得无可救药啊。”  
“你……”  
“你们两个是小孩子吗！现在是吵架的时候吗！”凛一拍桌子，气道，“士郎你到底明不明白问题的严重性！archer啊，现在随时会消失的啊！”  
“什……什么……archer会……”刚刚还一脸愤怒的士郎脸上流露出不知该说是难以置信好还是失落好的神情。  
“喂喂……至于这么难以相信吗？就算是我有独自行动能力，离开了master，也只能存在两三天而已啊小鬼，魔力不足，受伤也恢复困难，消失也理所当然的吧？”archer嗤笑道，“早就说了啊，面对敌人却反而做些徒劳的事情……很愚蠢的好吗？再怎么样也不过只是延迟一些时间而已。”  
“怎么这样……要是我有远坂那样的魔力就好了……”这一次，被archer说了愚蠢的士郎却没了反驳的意思。  
“……”archer烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，也不知道说些什么。  
凛用力地闭了下眼，“我说，你们两个……”似乎额角有青筋蹦起来，“能不能听人把话说完？方法的话，还是有的啊！”  
“欸？”  
士郎看向了凛，archer却捂着脸别开了头，“都说了肯定会消失的，方法什么的……，绝对，没有，什么，方法啊凛。”  
“archer你闭嘴。”凛看也不看archer，“这个方法，archer也应该知道。”凛沉吟了片刻，突然露出了小恶魔一般的笑容，问道：“说起来，士郎你还是处.男吧？”  
“……欸？咦！”士郎愣了下，突然脸就爆红，整个人都手忙脚乱，“啊啊啊凛！干什么突然问这个？！”  
“这个嘛……嘿嘿”凛笑眯眯地站了起来，“看来你是啊，那真是让人同情啊。”她扭头叫上saber，“saber，我们先去睡吧，这个事情，他俩就可以解决啦。”就要走了。  
“喂——说清楚啊，远坂。”  
“哎呀哎呀，这种事情怎么能让女孩子说呢？还是让archer告诉你吧。”凛走到了门边，又想起来了，扭头微笑着对archer说，“说起来archer，从一开始你就根本是打算抛下所有人，一个人消失吧？”  
写作微笑，读作恶魔。archer真切地感受到了，对于凛的难对付，他早就深有体会。他头疼道：“被发现了啊……”  
索性凛也纠缠什么，拉着茫然的saber就走了，只留下一句：“明天都要好好的呀，两个笨蛋。”  
不，还留下两个笨蛋面面相觑。  
“archer你也知道的话，就告诉我吧，不管是什么，我一定要让archer你留下来。”士郎一脸坚定。  
“不管是什么……哼。”archer哼笑道，“缺少魔力的办法只能是补充魔力，小鬼，你忘了caster和rider是怎么获取魔力的了吗。”  
“什么……不对。”士郎过了会才才反应了过来，“如果是这样，远坂是不会提出来的。”  
“哼，有点长进嘛小鬼。”archer钢灰色的眼睛冷冷地看着士郎，“的确是呢，凛的话，但是魔术师的话，和普通人是不一样的，就像是普通人的魔力只是一滴水，需要很多人才能盛满杯子，但是魔术师的话，一个人就够了。”   
“……”士郎定定地回视着archer，目光却没有动摇，“如果是我的生命的话，那就请拿走吧archer。”  
如果可以救archer。  
面对这样的目光，archer啧了一声，“既然赢了就好好活下去啊小鬼。而且你是笨蛋吗？都说了没有master的servant迟早会回去的啊！”  
“欸？抱歉，我只想着能救archer来着……”士郎不好意思地抓了抓头发。  
“喂……”archer别开了头，士郎却看着他耳朵似乎……红了些，“啊啊，总之，魔力什么的，并不是只有血液，其他的也可以，嘛，可能其他的转换效率还要高一些吧。”  
“其他的？”士郎看着archer似乎越来越红。  
“唾液啊精.液啊体液交换……而且要在同调的状态下。”archer说着反而嗤笑了起来，“简而言之，就是做.爱啊小鬼。”  
他看着士郎终于明白过来整个人爆红的样子，摊开手哼笑道：“反正你肯定做不到啊。”  
“做的到的！”士郎红的都要冒烟了，眼神却依然坚定，“如果……如果可以救archer的话。”  
“总之你快去睡吧，明天我就回去了，欸？什么……开什么玩笑。”archer瞪大了双眼，“自己跟自己？喂喂……这也太糟糕了。”  
“如果是archer的话，没有关系。”少年坚定地说。  
archer头疼地看着士郎，抓了抓头发道：“说到底我留下根本没有意义，我也不打算配合你啊。”  
“有意义的！”少年坚定地回应，“archer，我一定要让archer看到，我的未来，atcher认同了的未来，向着你我的理想前进的未来一定是正确的！”  
“因为archer你就是我的未来啊。”  
“你这家伙……”archer完全不知道该说什么好，看看士郎，不，还是不能看，“你这家伙就不能别一直把这话挂在嘴边吗？厚颜无耻啊真是……”  
“欸？可是我就是这么想的啊？”士郎奇怪道，“archer的确就是我的憧憬啊。”  
“啊——好了闭嘴。”archer受不了地一把抓过士郎的脑袋，亲了上去，“要做就快点！”  
“唉唉唉？”


	3. 留下来3

软的……士郎张大了眼看着近在咫尺的archer，近乎下意识地舔了一下archer的嘴唇。接下来应该……他用舌尖撬开archer的嘴唇，探入微启的齿间。  
archer反倒被士郎吓了一跳，瞪大了双眼。士郎却已经缠上archer不及反应的舌，让他被迫唇齿相依，交换唾液。  
近在咫尺的人，扑在脸上的呼吸，舌与舌纠缠在一起缠绵不休发出啧啧的声响，以及archer蒙上水雾失去了往日锐利的钢灰色眼睛……  
糟糕啊……  
整个人都热了起来。  
士郎回过神来的时候，两个人已经抱在一起滚在了榻榻米上，分开的时候士郎忍不住捂住了脸。  
“喂……你……”稍微回了神，archer就感受到了，“只是接个吻而已啊你——真是糟糕啊，该说你是变态呢还是性向有问题？”  
——我是正常的青少年啊。  
就算想这么辩解，瞅着archer还泛着水渍的嘴唇，心头就一热的士郎只能红着脸说：“因为是archer啊。”  
“这种回答更糟了好吗？”archer啧了声，“只是补魔而已啊小鬼。我可没有空陪你磨蹭，快点吧。”说着就坐起来撤去了魔术礼装，露出修长强健的身体，对着士郎打开双腿。  
双腿间是还伏着的阳器，还有隐在其后的……  
啊啊……只有自己这样啊……  
士郎贴近archer扶着他的大腿跪伏下来，含住男人的阳器。archer呼吸一窒，抬手抓住士郎的头发，忙道：“跟你说了快点，别做多余的事啊臭小鬼。”  
“可是说了要同调的吧？”士郎含糊地说，“archer你也要兴奋起来啊。”  
“……”archer瞪着埋首在自己胯间吞吐的少年，突然捂住了脸，“够了！你别说了！”  
就算捂住了脸，这完全能够感受到阳器被含进温暖湿润的地方，感受到士郎唇舌的动作，还有在腿间耸动的士郎有些扎人的头发扫过大腿根部的皮肤……  
archer的呼吸也粗重了起来，没有支撑的身体也仰躺在榻榻米上。  
本来想把士郎揪开的手反而将人按了下去，士郎呛咳了下，感受到嘴中阳器的脉动，手下archer大腿的肌肉也紧绷了起来。  
“让开……”与archer沙哑的声音不同的却是更用力地抓住了士郎头发的手。  
清清楚楚地感受到archer强健的身体像一张弓一样紧紧绷了起来，绷到极致以至于抽搐起来，然后士郎就被喷到了嗓子眼的液体呛到咳嗽了起来。  
archer整个人都失了力道，瘫在榻榻米上用力喘息着。士郎挣扎着坐了起来，把自己嘴里带着腥味的液体吐在手里，archer的下身还有溅出去的白色液体……士郎脸上一红，archer这样子真是……  
旖旎的思想在看见archer肚子上刚绑上的绷带泛出血色时冷却了下来，许是方才太用力又把勉强才止住血的伤口又崩开了。  
之后，archer能回复的吧？  
士郎俯身在绷带上亲了一下，让刚射精过的身体抽搐了下。他就忍不住一路亲了下去。  
“你有完没完……”带着喘息的声音并没有什么力道，完全阻止不了士郎。他舔舐过刚刚溅出来的液体，在男人大腿根部留下红色的印记（这又让男人的呼吸错乱了一瞬）。  
“就算你这么说，不这样的话archer会疼的啊……”这么说着的士郎抬起archer的一条腿注视着隐在臀瓣间的蜜穴，他紧张地伸出另一只手去触碰了下。那从未有人触碰过的地方紧张地收缩了下。  
在动……  
小小的……  
真的进的去吗？  
士郎下意识地咽了口口水，又一次小心翼翼地伸出手指去戳了下那个小穴，试探性地戳进去了一点，就感到手指被紧紧地裹住了。“呃……archer你放松些？这样不行啊……”士郎苦恼地皱起了眉头，archer皱眉忍受着异物进入身体的触感，就算士郎这么说也完全没有办法，不想回复这个废话。士郎皱着眉头把archer的双腿架在自己肩上，用双手掰开archer紧实的臀瓣，“嘛……试试？”士郎自言自语着，呼吸都贴近着那个敏感的地方，事实上他的确已经很接近了。  
“ 臭小鬼你要做什……”archer发觉到不对放下手来，却看到红色的脑袋已经埋首在自己腿间，臀瓣间也感受到被湿润的东西舔舐的触感……那个东西舔舐着穴口，然后轻轻地戳了进去……  
每一个感觉都好像放大了一样刺激着archer的神经，“够了！快停下……你……”他压住自己的声音，才能继续说，“找点其他的东西啊白痴！”  
“其他的东西啊……”士郎看了看曾经在自己手心，现在已经完全糊在archer臀瓣上的乳白色液体，“额……抱歉了archer，虽然很难受，但是还是忍一下……欸？”这么说着的士郎却发现archer的分身又重新站了起来，他的视线转移到archer的脸上，方才散去的红色又重新爬上了archer的脸颊。archer又一次捂住了脸，感觉完全无法直视，但士郎还是看见了archef又蒙上水雾的钢灰色的眼睛。  
士郎的喉结上下滚动了一下，也移开了视线，讷讷说，“那……那我继续了。”他看着眼前暗色的小穴——还在紧张地收缩着——好像也在邀请着自己。  
士郎闭上了眼睛，深深呼吸了几下压下心里的悸动，再一次舔舐那个小穴。  
就算无法看见archer的表情，也能感受到禁受不住夹住他脑袋的大腿，感受到archer不自觉收缩的肌肉。  
archer只能感受到后穴被那唇舌舔舐，连体内也被那唇舌侵占……完全陌生的，无比炽热的，仿佛电流一般侵染上他的身体，又如火焰，整个人都要被融化了。  
archer用尽所有的力气才忍住了声音，可喘息声却大的怎么也遮掩不掉。  
不知道何时唇舌换成了手指，沾满唾液的手指探进柔软下来的蜜穴。接受了手指的侵犯，贪婪地吮吸住手指，湿润，炽热的体内让士郎也热了起来。士郎舔了舔嘴唇，将第二根手指也探了进去。在archer的体内探索扩张着……  
“唔嗯……”似乎被碰到了什么，一股酸麻的感觉直袭窜上头顶，archer赶紧捂住嘴巴，泄露的声音却已经被士郎听到了。  
“……啊。”  
士郎眨了眨眼，迟疑地揉了揉刚才碰到的有些硬的地方，就又一次听到了泄露出来的沙哑的声音。  
archer……好色情啊……士郎低下了通红的脑袋，视线却飘向了archer的脸，因为捂嘴而露出来雾蒙蒙的仿佛要哭泣似的眼睛，虽然因为肤色问题不显眼，但似乎连眼尾都泛起红晕，另一只手也用力地扣着榻榻米，而在士郎面前硬起的分身也仿佛哭泣一样吐出水来，将柱身都染的亮晶晶的。  
连腰部似乎都酸软了下来。  
要是再用力点……  
被手指揉弄的地方……糟糕啊……  
“嗯……”  
就算捂住了嘴，却总有不小心泄露的声音，连头脑似乎也混乱了起来，archer深深呼吸了下，却还是压不下声音，“你……嗯啊……乱玩什么啊……臭小鬼……”  
就算被这么叫着，也没有生气，反而觉得这样的archer可爱的不行。  
忍耐着的。  
听着archer沙哑的声音，士郎觉得自己的下身都要炸了，汗水顺着他的脖颈下滑，他深深呼吸着，可鼻翼间全部都是archer的气息，他努力自制着小心翼翼地再探进一只手指，炽热的湿润的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他的手指……  
太糟糕了……  
“快点啊……”  
快点结束……  
有什么断了。  
archer沙哑的声音烧断了士郎脑海中紧绷的弦，他抽出手指，那后穴仿佛是感受到空虚一样蠕动了起来，下一秒，却被完全撑开了——  
“嗯啊——”  
被填满了——  
完完全全地贴附着——  
连那一点也一起……  
……甚至能够描绘出那物的形状。  
然后连那一点一起，身体的内部被摩擦而过，怪异的快感电流似的流过全身，整个人都仿佛瘫软下去，仿佛整个人都被侵占了。  
什么声音也听不到。  
脑海中一片空白。  
只能随着士郎的动作被顶动，双腿从士郎的肩膀划到他的肘部，却只能因为快感抽动。捂住嘴的手也已经意识不到其存在了。  
士郎也只能感受到被紧紧裹住的触感，听见archer沙哑的声音……最后的时候他拉过archer的脑袋，亲吻他的嘴唇，互相纠缠着唇舌，然后眼前一片白光，胸口似乎也被一股热浪喷溅……


	4. 留下来4

虽然很想就这么睡过去……但还是被archer揪了起来，跟凛和saber一起探讨吉尔伽美什留下来的话。  
残次品的圣杯什么的……果然还是要摧毁的啊。士郎的想法意外地得到了凛和saber的认同，archer也同意了，那种东西在那个金闪闪的家伙手中不知道会怎么样。  
于是几人就一起去了柳洞寺，英灵们从正门进攻，而士郎和凛从山里潜入。  
计划顺利，士郎和凛顺利接近了圣杯……不过，也许说是怪物更合适？虽然应该是魔力实体化的产物。  
凛说因为容器太小了，迟早会撑破流出莫名的内容物的。  
打算去救慎二，却碰上了吉尔伽美什……  
而正门出的saber所见却是assassin小次郎，就算archer想要拖住小次郎，这个男人却绕开他要与saber一战。  
“archer，”saber抬起剑来，摆出作战的姿势，“快去士郎那里！这里交给我来，能对付吉尔伽美什的宝具的也只有你的了！”  
“嗯。”archer应声，“你也尽快。”他绕开小次郎，小次郎并不做阻拦，只一心想与saber继续上次未完的战斗。  
“放心吧。”saber笑道，“这一次我的魔力完全够了。”  
“那么，看来在下这一次有幸见识阁下的宝具了。”佐佐木小次郎横起长刀，就算saber说没有继续守门的意义，对于他而言，此时此刻，就是对他这个并非小次郎本人的亡灵来说最有意义的时刻。  
面对这样的言语与战意，就算想要快些赶去帮助士郎和凛的saber也不得不认真对待。  
那边的凛和士郎也和吉尔伽美什无法交流，只能正面对上。就由士郎留下对付吉尔伽美什，而凛去救慎二了。  
……就算这么说，士郎看着吉尔伽美什身后由金色的异空间浮现出来的众多武器，手中投影出archer的阴阳双剑，心里却有些发虚。  
……他剩下的魔力还能投影出多少武器呢？  
……大概连十数都上不了吧。  
他深吸了口气，避开射过来的数把武器，而没有避开来的，只能用手中的双剑格挡开来。  
……这样的攻击，他的剑又能抵挡几次？  
他绕开攻击，向敌人跑去。目光却坚定不移。  
就算这样。  
也只能一战了。  
在他的身后，还有去救慎二的伙伴。

“可恶，恶心人也该有个度啊，真是的啊。”  
正在解救慎二的凛已经完全被黑色浓稠液体状不明物质恶心到了，再看着一会还要爬上去的蠕动的仿佛生物似的怪物脸都青了。  
不过她还是小心翼翼地前进着去靠近上面那个混蛋。  
啊啊，好吧，再怎么混蛋好歹也是樱的哥哥。

……不管怎么样也只能一战……虽然是这么说，面对吉尔伽美什的攻击，士郎只有左逃右窜的份。远程打近战怎么说也不大公平？更别说对方的武器也实在太多了点吧。  
他的剑已经换了三次了，却连吉尔伽美什身边也没有接近过。  
“认清自己的身份，杂种。”  
那个金发的男人还站在屋檐上双手插兜睥睨着下方的士郎，好似只是在看一个无关紧要的东西。  
“难得的盛宴也会白白浪费掉……”  
甚至还有空看向“圣杯”的方向，“差不多也快到时候了。”  
伴随着他的话语，吸收着流星似的飞来的蓝色物质的半空中的黑色球体喷涌出黑红色的岩浆般的液体。他还问士郎，“小鬼，你知道那是什么吗？那就是圣杯所汲取的愿望，你们这些杂种的本性，人类的劣根性。”他不屑一顾，“实现各种愿望，也就是说，可归结为超越生命所带来的变革……”  
黑红色的“岩浆”漫过土地，也如岩浆般焚烧着一切生命，吞噬一般扩张着……  
“这就是你们的愿望，符合这个时代的许愿机应有的样子。”  
士郎握紧双剑，看着那如同幼时所见的噩梦再次袭来，却连阻止上面那个竟笑了起来的疯子也无法做到。  
魔力……大概无法再投影了，就连体力也将尽。  
“那么，你会怎么做呢，小鬼？”吉尔伽美什笑着问士郎，他的一把剑也射向了士郎。  
这次他格挡开来却被力道冲击得跪了下来。  
“这样才对。”吉尔伽美什满意地笑道，“这样才算余兴节目。”  
他甚至坐了下来，欣赏着圣杯倾倒内容物的盛景，攻击也只是偶尔的调剂一般。  
士郎却避开的越来越费劲。  
这些武器，要是他能够投影出一样的打回去就好了！但却魔力不足。真是的啊，这种时候，那家伙到底去哪里了！  
“考虑到无法打败我，卸除圣杯是正确的选择，不过这样的话杀了慎二就好了。”吉尔伽美什嗤笑着，身后的巴比伦之门中又浮现出数把武器，“这样的情况下还要救他的这种伪善，正是杂种的具现呐。”  
那些武器流星般飞射向士郎，避无可避，士郎用双剑挡开。  
第一把把干将击碎。  
第二把就毁了莫邪。  
而后，还有无数把武器……  
他狼狈地奔跑窜逃，那些武器却更快！  
避无可避，逃无可逃……  
……  
“I am the bone of the sword……”  
恍惚间似乎是幻听……

 

“I am the bone of the sword——【伪·螺旋剑】！”  
在看到有什么以摧枯拉朽之势席卷向屋顶上那不可一世之人时，士郎感到侧方一阵强风袭来（有杀气啊），前方是射来的武器，他向后避开只得跌坐在地上，眼前一对黑白双剑旋转从他眼前飞过击飞面前复数的武器，“这家伙……”他咬着牙翻滚躲过剩下的武器，爬起来捡起落在地上的黑白双剑。  
前方的房屋已经变成一片废墟，烟尘四起。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉。”从不远处树上跳下来的archer随口说着没有任何诚意的话，“不过小鬼你这当诱饵也完全不合格啊。”  
“什么诱饵……你这家伙不会一直都在那看着吧！”  
面对士郎的质问，archer一点要回答的意思都没有，他看着烟尘后方隐约的人影，啧了一声。  
在那一瞬间，被【天之锁】捆住的螺旋剑都没能抵消住它射来的冲力，迫使吉尔伽美什从屋顶上跃下后退数步，那剑才彻底被【天之锁】停了下来。  
“你这杂种……居然让王从高处下来……”吉尔伽美什从尚未平息的烟尘中飞起抱手站在半空之中，伴随着他愤怒的话语，身后的巴比伦之门又多开了数个，“认清自己的身份吧，赝品再来几个也比不上真品！”  
稍微打算教训一下不听话的‘余兴节目’，肉山圣杯中却伸出了一条巨型手臂，伸向了吉尔伽美什。  
“失去了核心，所以向本王寻求吗。”吉尔伽美什看向了那个巨臂，并不将archer和士郎放在心上，甚至那圣杯他也没有放在心上。他身后的巴比伦之门关闭了，可他的手中却出现了一把剑。那剑现世时的光芒，让因为那边的异状而担忧地看向圣杯的士郎看向了它，这一眼，便感受到了恐惧。  
这世上没有什么是无法被解析的。  
可那把剑却超离了所有，独一无二，无法投影，甚至也无法解析。  
无法得知是什么构成。  
亦无法得知其是何物。  
当圣杯那手臂向他抓来时，那剑气便将那手臂消灭殆尽……  
那冲击连在山门的saber也感受到了……  
士郎回过神来的时候，在半空之中，窒息……  
准确来说，他被站在树上的archer拎着后领，吊在半空中，前领都勒脖子了。他赶忙抓住前领，挣扎起来，“放……”  
他刚说一个字整个人就被放掉了下去。  
从树上。  
“……疼……喂，archer你做什么啊！”  
“如你所说放你下去啊。”archer哼笑一声，随即却严肃地看向前方，“来了。”  
他们已经远离了方才的位置，吉尔伽美什的武器，却飞射而来。他下树揪着士郎领子避开（士郎还挣扎着说放开我啊我自己也能跑），他嗤笑：“刚才按你说的做还不乐意，你是白痴吗？”  
“有你那样放的吗！”  
“跑的倒是快啊，杂种。”吉尔伽美什也出现了，“看来你们连拜见EA的机会也错失了啊……不过，本来你没就没有拜见EA的资格。”  
随着他的话，新的武器又投射了过来。  
一个身影骤然挡到了两人的面前，一阵冲击波从少女的剑上冲向吉尔伽美什。  
那风压摧毁了那复数的武器，直袭向吉尔伽美什，连林中树木也被刮倒开出一条路来。  
“没事吧？”saber问道，“接下来就交给我吧。”  
“不，你去帮远坂吧。”  
“你还是去帮凛吧。”  
说了一样的话的两个人对视了一眼，士郎突然别开了头，跟saber说：“没事，吉尔伽美什，我会想办法应付的。”  
“你在说什么啊士郎？”saber一脸错愕，“魔术师是无法对抗servant的，就算有archer……”  
“总之，有我在，没事。”archer这一次倒没有嘲笑士郎，“凛那里现在比较危险。”  
但是吉尔伽美什可是杀了那个 Berserker的啊……  
虽然知道archer的宝具可能比她的宝具对上吉尔伽美什更有利，saber还是有些担心，但archer说的没错。saber闭了下眼，严肃道：“我知道了，祝你们武运昌隆，凛那边就交给我。”便走了。  
“哈哈哈哈。”吉尔伽美什忍不住发笑，“没事？你们认真的吗？支开saber？你们是要留下做弃子吗？蠢货。自我牺牲不过是虚伪，到现在还执迷不悟，还真是死脑筋的伪善者。”  
“赝品？伪善？”士郎却没有争辩，“的确，我就是仿冒品啊。”  
archer诧异地看向士郎，士郎眼中却是没有任何迷茫的坚定。  
就算是仿冒品又怎么样？  
就算理想是借来的又怎么样？  
就算这样的理想最后也只是理想又怎么样？  
就不能坚持了吗？  
就不能存在了吗？  
——我会继续做给你看的！  
——把这理想——  
贯彻下去！  
那信念感染了archer，他没有再多说什么。看向敌人，念起咒语。  
”I am the bone of my sword  
体は剣で出来ている  
此身为剑所天成  
Steel is my body&Fire is my blood  
血潮は鉄で 心は硝子。  
血若钢铁，心似琉璃  
I have created over a thousand blades  
几たびの戦场を越えて不败。  
纵横战场而不败”  
念着咒文，archer眼中却不再是空无，映着金光闪闪的，再次袭来的复数武器，仿佛也有了光亮。  
“  
Unknown to Death,Nor known to Life  
ただの一度も败走はなく、  
ただの一度も理解されない。  
未曾一次败退，未曾被人理解  
Have with stood pain to create many weapons  
彼の者は常に独り 剣の丘で胜利に酔う。  
其常立于剑丘之巅，自醉于胜利之中  
Yet,those hands will never hold anything  
故に、生涯に意味はなく。  
因此，此生已无任何意义  
So as I pray,Unlimited Blade Works  
その体は、きっと剣で出来ていた。  
则其身，注定为剑而生。”  
"

 

士郎迷迷糊糊地从温暖的被窝里坐了起来，迷迷糊糊地发了一会呆，才稍微清醒过来。  
……昨天，archer开了无限剑制成功打败了吉尔伽美什，saber也成功摧毁了圣杯，万幸的是，这一次并没有像上次一样因为内容物流出二发生灾难，圣杯毁得相当干净，慎二也被送去了医院……  
应该没有什么事了……  
他揉着眼睛瞅瞅时间，“糟糕，起晚了啊。”他烦躁地揉了揉乱成一团的头发，“今天又要麻烦樱做早饭了……”他迅速穿好衣服、洗漱好，走向客厅。  
不管怎么样，看看还能帮上什么不。  
“啊，archer前辈好厉害……”是樱的声音。  
archer……咦，archer？要遭啊，昨天回来就睡了，完全忘记今天樱和藤姐要过来的事情！还没跟她们介绍archer呢！  
他冲向客厅，“那个……archer……”他打算补救地解释下，却感觉客厅里一片和谐。还穿着睡衣的凛迷迷糊糊地靠着墙似乎又睡着了，saber试图把她叫醒，藤姐正坐在桌边剥着橘子，而archer，站在灶台前，挂着围裙，并没有扣上后面的扣子……也是，archer要比他壮实些，这个围裙archer穿可能小了点。脑海中不经意闪过archer紧实的腰腹，手上似乎也还残留着archer大腿在兴奋时紧绷的触感……  
啊遭，他在想什么？士郎突然捂住了脸，别开了头，赶紧止住止住。但更多的记忆却不听话的冒了出来……  
“啊，士郎，好晚！”藤村笑嘻嘻地举手跟他打招呼，坏笑着问，“哟，少年，告诉姐姐昨晚是去干什么坏事了？”却没有得到回应，看着士郎捂着脸，好像没有听见她说话，她奇怪地盯着他看。  
“咦，脸红了？士郎你发烧了？”她有些担心地凑近。  
被突然凑近的人吓了一跳，士郎回过神来，忙道：“没事没发烧。”他转移话题，“啊对了，archer是……”来投靠切嗣的。  
“来投靠切嗣的对吧？”  
“诶？”  
“archer都说了。”藤村一拍双手，笑嘻嘻地说，“姐姐我同意啦，archer是个好男人呢。”  
“前辈，藤村老师，saber，学姐……差不多该吃饭啦。”从厨房出来的樱端着盘子微笑着说。  
端上桌来的，是简单的蛋卷、烤秋刀鱼、烤面包和牛奶，虽然简单，卖相倒是不错。樱的厨艺进步了啊。这么想着的士郎吃了一块鱼，“咦，不是樱做的？”好好吃……  
“是的，是archer前辈做的。”樱微笑着回答，“archer前辈超厉害的。”  
“archer……”有点难以想象，虽然看到了那家伙穿着围裙……这样的话是不是应该再买个围裙呢？思考着这样的问题，士郎的实现飘向了archer。  
“多亏了樱帮忙。”archer回道，语气完全可以称得上是温和。看着archer稍微柔和了些许的眉眼，这双眼睛泛上水雾的样子又不经意间闪过眼前，士郎连习惯性想要说“肯定是樱的功劳啊”之类的话也消散无踪了，他赶忙别开视线，专心盯着面前的鱼狂吃。  
“archer做饭超——好吃！”藤村夸张地说，“比士郎强多啦！虽然是一样的味道，但是就是比士郎厉害很多啊！”  
以为会听到士郎的辩驳，却什么也没有。archer瞥了眼士郎，正对上士郎飘过来的眼神，一对上人就立马手忙脚乱地别看视线假装专心吃饭。  
“……”  
这种反应……臭小鬼到底在想什么！


	5. 留下来5

“好啦，结束了，我也该收拾收拾搬回去了。”吃完饭后，送走了樱和藤村，凛伸了个懒腰准备收拾东西。  
“诶？”士郎愣住，看向archer，那archer也要走吗？虽然离远坂家也不远，但总觉得走了的话见得就少了……archer也不去他学校，他也不怎么去远坂家里……啊不对，他为什么要留念这家伙啊？！  
“……你那什么白痴表情？”察觉到视线，archer一脸嫌弃。  
就算是一个人……这家伙怎么看都跟他不对盘啊？  
但是啊……  
“archer，要不你还是住这边吧？”  
“我为什么要跟你这小子住一起啊？”想也不想，archer立马回绝。  
“但是你这家伙不是答应了要看着我吗！”士郎吼了回去。  
“……”被士郎少见的气势震慑，archer怔了一下，不知该说什么，“……真应该让你之前就下地狱去。”说话不能说全了怎么？  
“喂总说让我下地狱的我干什么了啊！”士郎争辩道，“你答应过的不是吗？……”说着士郎也觉得好像哪里不太对（远坂的表情？），他声音小了下来，“总之，你住在远坂家里也不方便的吧？而且这里不也是你家嘛，住这里比较好的吧？……”说到后来，看着archer一脸我不认识这家伙的表情和远坂越来越大的笑脸，也不知道说些什么，他都自动消音了。  
“怎么了？干嘛这样看我？”他小声嘀咕着。  
“啊，没什么。”凛笑眯眯地回答，“只是没想到士郎是这么直白的人……“看着我”，“不方便”，“你家”？哎呀哎呀，看来在我俩不在的时候你们已经……啧啧，看来我俩还是不要在这里当电灯泡了，我去收拾东西了，拜拜咯。”她拉着saber走了。  
“是，我也这么觉得。”saber点头认真说着，跟着凛。  
“诶？什么？不是……那个凛你是女孩子所以……”不方便什么的。  
“我跟这个臭小子完全，没有，任何关系！”  
“是是。”两个女孩子敷衍地应和着抛下伸出手挽留想要辩解的两个男人。  
“真是的。”archer左手叉着腰无力地叹了口气，冰冷的钢灰色眼睛瞥向身旁的少年，语气也冷淡了起来，“听好了，臭小鬼，补魔就只是补魔而已，跟做爱或者别的什么没有任何关系，我可没有空去回应小鬼无聊的幻想。”  
“……这种事情我当然知道啦！”士郎抓着头发烦躁地回应着。  
archer也不再管他，起身去收拾厨房。  
留下士郎自己坐在起居室里。  
他看着archer在厨台忙碌的背影，本该去帮忙的，却也提不起劲来。  
补魔就只是补魔……吗？  
最后收拾好了还是凛和archer一起……咦？看着saber也换了鞋出了门，奇怪道：“saber你也要出门吗？”  
“哎呀哎呀，真是的，眼里只有archer吗？现在才发现啊？”凛理所当然地说着，“saber当然是跟我一起啦？saber也是女孩子啊，不能总跟士郎一起住的吧？”  
“额……”无法反驳。士郎把疑问的目光投向saber，“saber？”  
“是的。”saber点头承认了，还认真地和士郎说，“士郎，祝你百年好合。”  
“啊？saber你这个词用错了吧？”士郎茫然道。  
“那我们走了。”  
“啊，等一下，我送你们。”  
但是，在士郎慌忙地穿鞋的时候，archer就黑着脸拉上了门，“用不着你，小鬼就在家里呆着吧。”这样说着。  
“喂！archer！”  
士郎再打开门的时候，几个人就已经穿过了庭院离开了，就只好脱了鞋再回去，捂着腹部有些疼的伤口瘫坐在榻榻米上。  
“都走了啊……”  
他视线描绘着刚刚还热热闹闹一屋子人的起居室，刚刚archer做饭的厨房……真是，好久没这么安静了啊。  
他倒在榻榻米上迷迷糊糊地躺着。  
还有些累……  
一会的话……  
出去买些菜吧……  
睡着的时候，他想，要是像远坂说的，就好了。

 

事实上，就在凛回去收拾东西的时候……  
“saber，要不你去我家吧？”收拾着东西的凛如此问道。  
“诶？凛，为何如此问我？”saber却是疑惑。  
“就是嘛，你看archer和士郎他们两个……我们两个留在这里打搅他们也不好是吧？”凛解释道。  
“这么说来，的确是我考虑不周了。”saber认真道，“那么，凛，就麻烦你了。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦，saber想住多久都欢迎。”这么说着，背对着saber的凛却露出了诡计得逞的微笑。

“……啊，疼！”  
迷迷糊糊中侧腰突然遭受的重击让士郎一下清醒过来，捂着侧腰蜷缩了起来。  
“喂，臭小鬼，想要感冒逃课的话麻烦脱了衣服去院子里睡，在这里睡着你是白痴吗？”  
毫不留情地嘲讽的声音是谁根本无需考虑。  
“喂，archer，我还是伤患好吗？”  
伤口就在腹部，啊啊啊，差一点就被踹伤口上了啊。这家伙……诶？他看向上方，白发的男人拎着一兜子菜走向冰箱，还不留情地嗤笑着说：“自作自受的家伙根本不值得同情。”  
“说什么啊，这些伤不都拜你所赐啊？”下意识地回敬着，士郎猛地坐了起来，又因为牵扯到腹部的伤倒抽了口冷气，他的视线一寸也没有从archer身上离开，半天才反应过来，难以置信地叫道：”ar……archer？”  
“阿什么啊，我可不记得我自己什么时候口吃过。”archer居高临下的视线毫无疑问是无比嫌弃的。  
“archer你答应了对吧？”士郎确认着。  
“也许答应了也许没答应，谁知道呢？”archer闭上一只眼睛哎呀哎呀地说着气人的话，士郎就干脆当他答应了，“那archer，出去买些东西吧？”  
“小鬼，你的眼睛没睁开吗？菜都放冰箱里了都没有看到？”archer嘲讽地问道。  
“我当然看到了啊，我是说日用品什么的啊。archer你现在的衣服都是投影的吧？”士郎认真地盘算着要买的东西，“衣服、鞋子……”  
“……”archer看着收起了脸上的表情，视线移到起居室还开着的拉门，拉门的外面是不大的庭院，就算移开了视线，士郎的声音还是钻进了耳朵里，他打断说，“用不着。”  
“诶？为什么？”士郎疑惑道，“总不能一直投影衣服吧？”  
“我没有答应过的吧？”  
“诶？”  
““留下来”也好，“看着你”也好……从一开始，我就没有答应过吧？”那双钢灰色的眼睛里没有了面对他时的厌恶和杀意，却依然冷冰冰的，“本来也没有跟你说清楚的必要，但我并不想承担你的期待。”  
“archer……”士郎站了起来，想要反驳，可是archer空无的眼神却阻止了他。  
“说到底，之前也不过是因为那个圣杯才留下来而已。现在一切都结束了，我已经没有了目的，我的战斗就到此为止了，输了的人也该回去了。”  
他身上有金色的东西离他而去，仿佛他整个人都会变成那样消失一般。  
留下来看着士郎实现理想又怎么样呢？  
没有任何意义……  
他最后看看这个留有他幼时回忆的地方。  
这个家，是这个士郎的，不是他的。  
未来，也是这个士郎的，不是他的……  
他抬脚，离开。  
然后在没有人看到的地方。  
回去。  
也就这样了。

（怎么说呢，我感觉是archer和士郎一直没有好好谈过说通过，其实完全是对这样的士郎没有办法才敷衍地留下……  
怎么想都觉得通过这种方式也要留下来什么的根本没有必要……ubw里凛供墨充足完全不会有士郎这样的情况出现，archer也拒绝了……  
其实本来只打算回来看下，买菜（家政全能顺手就做了……），然后随便应付下小鬼就走了，结果还看到小鬼一脸认真地期待着他留下的样子就只能果断打碎小鬼的期待……额，虽然这么想的，不知道有没有传达到。

“你……”  
潇洒地准备走的archer被一个人扑过来抱住，还没开口说臭小鬼一边去，就被拉下脑袋凑了过来。  
他瞪大了眼，看着近在咫尺的士郎。  
说着可恶的话的嘴被柔软的嘴唇贴合，连用以发声的舌头也被趁机纠缠住无法说话，随着唇齿的纠缠，魔力也随之度了过来，匮乏魔力的身体下意识地渴求着更多的魔力，违背着主人的意志跟可恶的小鬼纠缠起来。失去了主动权，被侵犯的口舌被动地承受着神经末端的欢愉，冰冷的钢灰色眼睛再一次染上了水雾，开始消散的身体也被迫凝实了起来。  
但做出一切的人，眼神却前所未有的严厉。  
“archer，开什么玩笑啊！自顾自地留下，有自顾自地说着没有答应就要走！真是太让人恼火了！”刚一离开，柔软的唇瓣，士郎就怒气腾腾地吼了出来。  
“把手放开。”archer也恼火地瞪了回去，“自顾自地说让我留下来的人是你吧？你这臭小鬼既然都这么互相讨厌就赶紧松开手，我要走了！”  
“啊，是相当的讨厌啊。”就算说着怒火冲天的话，士郎还是抓着archer的脑袋，生怕一松手人就不见了，“但是啊，你是我的理想啊，从一开始就知道的，从一开始就憧憬着你这家伙的啊！”  
“在说什么……”就算是archer，被这双坚定认真的眼睛盯着也有些不自在，连怒火都被士郎的话给浇灭了，反倒想避开这小鬼的视线。  
真是……这家伙都在说些什么啊……  
“怎么可能看着你就这样……就这样……没有得到救赎的消失啊……”那双坚定的眼睛里的火焰都萎靡了，连声音也低落了下来，“就算被你说是自我满足也好，就算我是自我满足啊，还是想要救你啊……”  
“跟你说了拯救所有人是不可能的……”archer移开了视线，但被抓着脑袋，再移开也能瞥见自己少年时的脸上仿佛要哭泣似的神情。  
“但还要试试的吧？不试试是不知道的吧？怎么可能……眼睁睁看着自己憧憬的人走啊……”  
“臭小鬼……你知不知道，你只能用这种方式延续来留下英灵？不是几年啊，可能很久，就算你结婚了，有孩子了……也只能用这种方式的啊。”archer扒下士郎的手，走到拉门的旁边，没有办法再敷衍下去了。  
却被士郎毫不迟疑地从背后抱住了。  
“我知道啊，几年，十几年，几十年，我都要留下archer！以后不结婚也无所谓，不要孩子也无所谓，archer还在就可以的。”  
“你在说什么话？听好了，只是性行为导致的幻想罢了，不可能的。”  
“不是的，archer。”打破archer幻想的却是士郎坚定的声音，“我想过的啊，如果像远坂说的那样就好了……从一开始，我的脑海里就只有你啊。”  
“虽然说着讨厌你，但只是因为被憧憬的你厌恶而表现出来的而已。”  
“……我想明白了，archer，我喜欢你。”  
怀里的人完全僵住了，“……自己给自己告白什么的，很可怕好吗……”  
“诶？”  
士郎绕到archer的面前，archer看他这样子就知道，“你该不会完全没想过吧？”  
“因为是archer嘛……”红着脸的士郎挠了挠脸，“嘛，也无所谓啦……archer的话。”一不小心连告白的话也脱口而出，士郎自己也不好意思起来。  
archer居高临下地看着不好意思的士郎一会儿，还是说：“果然还是想让你下地狱去啊。”  
“啊，又这么说……”  
“我知道了。”他叹了口气，推开士郎，沿着走廊走，却不是要离开的样子，“去找东西啊笨蛋。”  
“诶诶？”  
“听不懂吗臭小鬼？就如你所说……”  
“……”  
最后的几个字细如蚊讷，但是士郎还是听见了。  
archer眼瞅着自己年少时的脸上出现白痴似的欢喜雀跃的神情，就烦躁地说，“啊啊，臭小鬼，我可没打算回应你的变态感情。”  
但也没有打击到士郎的心情。  
他听见了的。  
——就如你所说，留下来，看着你。  
看着另一个自己的，未来。

 

（要完结的话貌似这里可以完结了……不过想搞点事？  
我感觉一样的话凛说的话archer会软下来试图让凛振作起来，但是士郎的话……大概还是不想打击过去自己的理想开始就遇到阻碍？（想救archer没救成，想救喜欢的人也没救成……这样的话有点惨？  
但也可能有些感情？谁知道呢。

“那么，我就送到这里吧。我走了。”  
将女孩子们送到远坂家门口，archer就停了下来，道别。却换来两个女孩子的注目。  
“archer……”saber想要说什么，却被凛拉住了。  
“嘛，我也不多说什么了，反正你也不会听的吧？”这么说着的凛神情却有些落寞，“不过，不管怎么样，还是在家里比较好吧？”  
“是的，archer，快回去吧。”saber也赞同地点头，“士郎会担心的。”  
“……”  
无言地看着两个女孩子走进屋里，archer烦躁地抓了抓头发，真是的啊，被发现了吗？  
……嘛，不知道的，大概也只有那个小鬼了。  
“……这里不也是你家嘛，住这里比较好的吧？”  
家啊……  
可是这个家，也不是我的。  
“……archer！留下来！看着我的未来！我会实现给你看！”  
可是你的未来，也只是你的未来。  
“但是你这家伙不是答应了要看着我吗！”  
……也没有答应过啊。  
……已经没有留下来的目的了。  
为什么又一次回到这里呢？  
——不管怎么样，还是在家里比较好吧？  
只是【另一个自己】的家而已。  
但还是进去了，反正那小鬼什么也不知道。  
——“士郎会担心的。”  
看着在起居室睡着的人，archer嗤笑着一脚把人踹醒。  
互相讨厌着的人，哪里会有什么担心呢？大概早就走了还比较轻松吧？  
——archer，要不你还是住这边吧？  
“ar……archer？”  
士郎小心翼翼询问的样子跟眼前惊喜的人重合了。  
“archer你答应了对吧？”  
他敷衍着，借着把菜放进冰箱里，避开那满眼惊喜的人。少年盘算着满怀期待的声音却还是钻进了耳朵里。  
——不是讨厌我的吗。  
——做什么期待啊。  
——这样的期待还是尽早打破吧。  
——这样的地方，还是早些离开吧。  
——然后。  
安安静静的。  
自己一个。  
离开。  
败者早就应当退场了啊。  
——“archer，开什么玩笑啊！自顾自地留下，有自顾自地说着没有答应就要走！真是太让人恼火了！”  
既然相互厌恶着，那又胡乱期待着什么啊臭小鬼。  
——“……但是啊，你是我的理想啊，从一开始就知道的，从一开始就憧憬着你这家伙的啊！”  
……说什么憧憬的。  
……总是说着些厚脸皮的话……  
——“怎么可能看着你就这样……就这样……没有得到救赎的消失啊……”  
别用那张蠢脸露出愚蠢的表情啊……  
——“就算被你说是自我满足也好，就算我是自我满足啊，还是想要救你啊……”  
救赎什么的，你实现你的理想就好了啊……【理想的绊脚石】应该早早退场的……  
——“但还要试试的吧？不试试是不知道的吧？怎么可能……眼睁睁看着自己憧憬的人走啊……”  
又说这种话。  
知不知道自己在说什么啊。  
用那种方式留下负担，你的人生会怎么样啊你知道吗。  
——“我知道啊，几年，十几年，几十年，我都要留下archer！以后不结婚也无所谓，不要孩子也无所谓，archer还在就可以的。”  
不要乱说这种话啊。  
——“我想过的啊，如果像远坂说的那样就好了……从一开始，我的脑海里就只有你啊。”  
不要乱说这种话啊臭小鬼。  
很糟糕的啊。  
……就跟告白一样。  
——“……我想明白了，archer，我喜欢你。”  
……果然啊……  
但真的听到，却仿佛早就知晓一般。  
因为是【过去的自己】。  
再三叮嘱过也没有用。  
真的听到时，却反而松了口气。  
啊啊，就这么走的话，那张蠢脸大概要露出更蠢的表情了吧。  
——“archer！留下来！看着我的未来！我会实现给你看！”  
——“但是你这家伙不是答应了要看着我吗！”  
啊啊。  
大概，继续看下去，也不错？

 

——“怎么可能看着你就这样……就这样……没有得到救赎的消失啊……”  
并不是的。  
“……嘛，遇见你……还不错吧。”  
梦中，似乎听见了archer的声音。

（总在嫌弃自己过去的脸蠢的archer……）

自己和自己……  
不就是跟自慰一样吗？  
“archer，这个可以吗？”士郎拉开卧室的门问，但是archer背对着门跪坐在被褥旁似乎没有听见，他便上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“找到了个凡士林……”  
士郎感到archer肩膀上的肌肉突然绷紧，就看到人突然站了起来，甩开他的手。  
“archer？”  
“……都可以。”archer头也没回，却觉得从刚刚被碰触的地方开始变热了起来，仿佛身上还残留着之前被触碰的感觉，头一次，他无比庆幸自己黑了许多。  
……完全不一样啊。  
感受到身后的人疑惑地想要绕过来的意向，他背对着身后的人跪伏下来，“拿好了就快些吧，臭小鬼，不要做多余的事情。”迟疑了下，他把屁股抬了起来。  
跪伏下去的身体背部肌肉紧实，看着就能感受到力量的存在，因为姿势缘故蜂腰下陷成诱人的弧度，而本就挺翘圆润的臀部翘起对着士郎，被黑色的裤子遮掩……虽然这样，光看着士郎就回忆起这里软中带韧的触感，还有黑色的布料下，两片肉臀遮掩着的蜜穴……  
太……太糟糕了……  
“……唔……”  
声音被闷在了嗓子里，臀部被揉弄的感觉合着记忆里身体被触碰的感觉一起怪异地蔓延到全身，热乎乎的让思维也沉浮起来。  
和记忆里一样的，紧实的却也柔软的触感……  
要是没有布就好了……  
还想……离archer更近一点……  
士郎脸都红透了，不肯放过手中美好的触感，也还要依从自己的想法付下身来贴住archer的背部。  
是archer紧实的背部……可以感受到靠近时肌肉的紧绷，士郎一只手不安分地archer的身体从臀部探进衬衫的下摆贴合着筋肉移动到后腰，从紧实的腰部线条再慢慢移动到腹部……仿佛弹奏乐器一般，手指移动到哪里，哪里便紧绷了起来，贴在腹肌上，能够感受到腹肌清晰的线条。  
就算archer没有发出声音。  
就算看不见archer的表情。  
但这样，也仿佛archer在回应他一般。  
士郎咽了口口水，低头隔着黑色的衬衫亲吻archer背部的蝴蝶骨，被肌肉包裹着的位置，仿佛也紧张地紧绷起来。他的手指细细地描绘着archer腹部的线条，另一只手也探到archer身前环抱住自己的理想，喉头发紧。  
啊啊，怀里的人是archer……  
这样的认知让士郎兴奋的颤抖。  
之前的记忆也不停地涌现在自己面前……  
archer嘲讽的表情，archer哼笑的样子，archer战斗的样子，archer双眼迷蒙的样子……  
全都是archer。  
他珍惜地抚摸着怀里的人，抚摸着archer线条分明的腹肌，揉捏着archer经过良好锻炼的胸肌，连胸肌上小小的肉粒也不放过。  
“……恩……”  
偶尔也能听见archer泄露的声音，只一点点，立马就被吞了回去。  
“……你要……唔……”archer用力呼吸着才压下声音，要说的话也只是极力控制着才能正常出口，“玩到什么时候……”  
却还是颤抖的喑哑的带着喘息的声音，完全失去了平日的力度。  
那样的声音钻进士郎的耳朵里，都是酥酥麻麻的。  
“archer……”士郎咽了咽口水缓解自己发紧的喉头，“抱歉……想到是archer……”  
就无法停止。  
不可能停下来的。  
他解开archer的裤腰，探进里面同样黑色的内裤里，贴着archer的下腹，穿过白色的阴毛，触碰到archer同样坚硬的却湿漉漉的下体。  
啊啊，archer也是跟他一样的兴奋着的啊。  
“archer……你也硬了……”  
不知道出于什么目的，就仿佛只是愉快的宣告。  
要害被握住的人缓过停滞的呼吸，就算这样还是没好气地出声，“……闭嘴。”  
——明明跟自慰没有区别……  
下身被他人触碰撸动的感觉，电流般流窜到大脑皮层，头皮都似乎发麻，作为支撑的大腿也颤抖了起来。  
——明明跟自慰没有区别……  
却又天差地别。  
失去了束缚的裤子从臀部滑落，只剩下一片布包裹着的臀部贴合着身后人的坚硬，另一只手也从胸前立起的肉粒移动到archer的下身，扒下着最后的包裹。暴露在空气中的皮肤激起些许凸起，因为颤抖着的动作磨蹭着身后人并不平滑的裤子。身前撸动的手夺去了身上的力道，并未注意到士郎稍微后退了一些，金棕色的眼睛紧紧地盯着archer颤抖的臀部。  
他咽了咽口水，用另一只手去触碰隐藏在臀缝中收缩着的蜜穴，撸动的手也不自觉停下了动作，将近顶峰的不满让archer的臀部下意识地耸动了下，archer的下体蹭在他的手上，却好像立时发现了一般停住了动作。  
但因为这些许的动作，也让士郎触碰着蜜穴的手指微微戳进去了一下。  
被小穴嘬了下的手指让士郎回忆起archer体内炙热紧密的感觉，他难受地解开皮带，扯下自己的内裤，终于从憋屈的裤子里释放出来的坚硬拍在了archer褐色的臀部上。  
隐藏在臀缝的蜜穴不安地收缩着，连颤抖的大腿也紧绷了起来。  
士郎赶紧移开了视线，觉得自己再看下去鼻血都要出来，他收回手寻找着刚才拿来的凡士林，感觉到手上粘糊糊的，他抬起来看了看。  
“粘糊糊的……都是archer的诶……”  
大概是archer的前端因为兴奋流出来的前列腺液吧。  
“乱说什么……闭嘴吧，小鬼你只会流更多……”archer头还是埋在手臂里，却还是反驳。  
刚刚脱下的内裤里也已经是湿漉漉的了。  
两个人都是的。  
“嘛……想到archer就很兴奋……”士郎拿起凡士林，红着脸嘟囔着。  
没有办法啊。  
是archer嘛。  
“……你还是下地狱吧。”  
对于archer的发言，士郎只是在被archer弄得黏糊糊的手中挤满了凡士林，整个人又贴上了archer。黏糊糊地手指诱哄地揉弄着紧张的蜜穴，另一只手有抚摸上archer胸前的肉粒，怪异地感觉让archer身前刚刚濒临峰顶的地方也不耐起来，archer咬住了嘴唇，用一只手探向自己的下身，却被士郎抓住了手。  
“archer……要同调的吧……”  
“……我知道……唔。”archer嘴硬地说着，因为后穴被揉弄开来刺入的手指发出的声音也不小心泄露了，这一次士郎的手指并没有寻觅柔软湿润的蜜穴其他的地方，他顺利地找到archer体内微微凸起的地方，轻轻揉弄了上去。  
“嗯……”  
本来还能忍住的声音，因为缺少了一只手的遮掩无法憋回去。  
应该把另一只手收回来捂住嘴，却遗忘了。  
身体里的手指不依不挠地揉弄着那个地方。  
浑身都酸软起来，双腿都支撑不住地颤抖起来，颤抖着整个人向前趴下，似是无力，又是想要逃离体内的手指。  
“啊……”  
捂住嘴的手指也失去了力道，压制不住从口中溢出的沙哑的声音。  
意志也溃散开来。  
遗忘了要压制声音。  
整个人趴在地上因为过度的兴奋抽搐着，无力地仿佛化成了水，士郎眼中填满了archer的身影，他又探进了一根手指，用力的戳弄着那一点，他紧紧地盯着archer颤抖的身影。  
想要看一看。  
再看一看……  
因为整个人都瘫软着，士郎顺利地把固执地背对着他的archer翻了过来。  
“嗯啊……”  
因为手指在体内旋转，archer发出难耐的声音，仿佛忍耐一般，双腿也绞尽了起来。褐色的皮肤也无法遮掩的红色染上了archer的耳朵、脸颊、甚至眼角，平时锐利的钢灰色眼睛溃散开来蒙上水雾，仿佛哭泣一般。  
“嗯……”  
沙哑的呻吟也火上浇油一般将士郎烧尽，士郎舔舔干裂的嘴唇，把archer绞尽的腿分开到自己身体两侧，因此而离开的手指让archer皱起了眉头，他深深呼吸着，身体的抽搐稍稍平复了下来。  
士郎也深深呼吸着企图压制住自己的冲动，他将下身抵在那销魂的蜜穴上，克制着自己，缓慢推进。  
空虚的后穴收缩着，一有东西进来立即绞紧了那物。异物入侵着archer的身体，archer空茫的眼神没有焦距地看着天花板，因兴奋而起的抽搐还未平息，就感受到自己的内部被密密麻麻地触碰着。  
archer的内部紧密地贴合着士郎的下体，仿佛一寸寸都能描绘出那物的形貌，而身体的内部更深的地方渴求一般抽搐着……仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在心尖上攀爬。  
“……快点，臭小……啊……”沙哑的声音催促着，尾音却因为突然完完整整撞进来的阳器破碎了，强烈的疼痛亦或者是快感再一次冲碎了理智，黑暗中天花板的样子也从视线中脱离，意识中唯有自己被填满的地方。  
士郎也只能感受着archer体内温暖湿润地绞紧他贴合他，archer的大腿颤抖着抽搐着夹住了他的腰部，他本能地抽插着寻求着快感，撞击着archer体内的那一点，换来archer溃不成军的呻吟。  
archer，archer，archer……  
emiya……  
他低头拉过瘫软无力的archer，去亲吻他，瘫软成一滩水的强健的男人只能张嘴任由他侵入他的口腔，他的下体还嵌在archer的体内，他的唇舌也入侵了archer的口腔，纠缠住男人无力的唇舌。  
但纠缠上去的时候，男人无力的唇舌也仿佛又重新有了力道，如同落水之人抓住浮草一般渴求地纠缠上来，热烈地回应着。下身也仿佛是渴求一般扭动了起来。  
他失去理智一般冲撞着他的身体，身下的人也扭动着渴求着他。  
互相拥抱着。  
互相渴求着。  
一样兴奋着。  
连魔力也同调了，感觉似乎也互通着。  
兴奋到极致，连声音也失去了，强健的身体如同弓一样张紧，前端有什么涌了出来，体内的被什么冲击着，然后又被粘腻滚烫的液体填满，魔力也顺着流淌过来，意识里一片空茫……  
不知道过了多久，黑暗中天花板的样子才再一次显现在眼球里，意识却还没从冲击中缓过来，只能瞪着天花板粗重地呼吸着，近在咫尺的是士郎的呼吸，同样的粗重，然后又同样慢慢缓和了过来。  
感到士郎软下来的下体还埋在他的身体里，整个人都趴在他的身上，他没好气地说：“快滚开臭小鬼。”  
“……”趴在他胸前的人没有回应。  
他低头看去，损失魔力过多的少年已经昏睡了过去。  
“……”archer脸上紧绷的、没有好气的神情松了下来，还没有完全从褐色皮肤上褪下去的红色又一次爬上了他的脸颊。  
“啊啊……真是的……”  
被自己，还是年少时的自己弄成这样……  
他想要捂住脸，但还在沉浸在快感余韵的疲惫的身体却拒绝合作。  
也并不是的。  
英灵的身体，充满魔力的身体，并不会就这样疲惫的动不了。  
他看着少年沉睡着的还带着笑容的表情，又一次想起少年的告白，他移开视线。  
“说什么喜欢啊拯救的……”  
“嘛……遇见你，还不错吧。”  
趁着少年听不到，他小声地自言自语着。

 

（食髓知味……所以有双倍兴奋加成的archer和士郎……  
下回写个）

“远坂？saber？”  
一大早就来敲门，站在门外的正是昨天才说着要搬走的两个女孩子……该怎么说呢？这么早就起来了，对远坂凛来说一定是奇迹。  
……上次起这么早，大概是家里时钟出问题的时候吧。  
也许是难得起这么早吧，凛一脸没有睡好的憔悴。  
现在，两个女孩子的脸上浮现出惊诧也许还混合着惊喜的奇怪表情。  
“喂……士郎，我说，你一大早就摔到脸了吗？”  
的确，过来开门的士郎脸上有一片乌青。  
“啊啊，怎么可能？都是那家伙啦……”士郎烦躁地抓了抓头发，避开少女们的视线，并不想解释缘由。但是这样的回答让两个女孩子都松了口气一般，凛哎呀哎呀地笑着：“你一大早做了什么？”  
果然还是被问了。  
……要说原因，大概是因为一大早醒来的时候跟八爪鱼一样缠着archer……还迷迷糊糊着，就被archer一拳揍醒什么的……  
“……我怎么知道啊。”  
昨天……虽然表示着不会回应士郎变态的感情，但是还是答应留下来了，就算是补魔也很配合……士郎也想不明白人干嘛一早就翻脸，但是，大概，莫名感觉如果archer不翻脸才比较奇怪……  
不过说起来，archer那家伙揍完他之后也有些奇怪……  
好像脸色青了下？  
并不想就这个话题多说，跟女孩子们一起往起居室走着，他便问道：“说起来，这么一大早过来有什么事吗？”  
“就是因为archer那个扭曲的家伙啊……saber还挺担心那家伙的。”凛说着，视线漂移了下，“嘛，好歹也是我的伙伴。”  
“不过……”她微笑地说道，“saber，我就说没事吧？archer那家伙有士郎来说服就够了。”  
“是的……”被食物的气味吸引走在最前面的saber闻言扭头应声，“虽然凛这么说了，但是凛昨天一晚上都没有睡。”  
“啊……saber！”凛一下子红了脸，被点名的saber只是微笑着，然后因为接近了起居室，就又被食物吸引住了，无比期待地打开起居室的门，询问着灶台前的archer今天的食谱。  
“……今天也是archer主厨啊。”凛强行转移了话题，非常顺利，士郎立马就抱怨说一大早收拾好archer就已经占据了他的圣地。  
“哼，等你爬起来，那就等着饿死吧。”听力卓群的英灵毫不留情地嘲讽道。  
“怎么可能，时间完全来得及啊。”士郎道，“我看你就是想要夺取我的圣地吧！”  
轻车熟路地自己倒茶坐下来的两个女孩子喝着茶看着两人争吵，凛还火上浇油地说：“有什么关系？archer的饭比较好吃。”  
食客的想法。  
……完全无法反驳。  
噎住了士郎，士郎气鼓鼓地坐下来：“哼，我以后肯定比他做的好吃。”  
“其实……还有一件事情我比较在意。”似乎皱眉思索了一会，凛才说出口来，“昨天就发现了，但是想想果然还是应该问一下你。archer，你昨天有感觉到什么吗……早晨。”  
……昨天早晨？士郎一早起来就是大家一起在吃早饭，樱、藤姐、远坂、archer还有saber，不是和平时一样的吗？  
archer停下了动作，却没有出声。  
“你知道些什么吗？……之前并没有发觉，但是看到过圣杯之后，才发现……圣杯和樱……”似乎这件事对凛来说很困难，她迟疑了很久才近乎是恐惧地说出口来，“好像啊。”  
什么……？  
“樱……？”  
“……就算我什么都不说，你们也肯定不会不管的吧？”背对着他们的archer叹了口气，无奈地说道，“具体的我也不是很清楚，在我的过去，间桐家也并未做些什么。但是他们似乎准备做些什么而没有成功。”说着他的口吻冷淡了下来，陈述着事实，“间桐樱，应该跟爱因兹贝伦家的小圣杯，伊莉雅斯菲尔是一样的。”

 

（改了下尾巴

“其实……还有一件事情我比较在意。”似乎皱眉思索了一会，凛才说出口来，“昨天就发现了，但是想想果然还是应该问一下你。archer，你昨天有感觉到什么吗……早晨。”  
……昨天早晨？士郎一早起来就是大家一起在吃早饭，樱、藤姐、远坂、archer还有saber，不是和平时一样的吗？  
archer停下了动作，却没有出声。  
“你知道些什么吗？……之前并没有发觉，但是看到过圣杯之后，才发现……圣杯和樱……”似乎这件事对凛来说很困难，她迟疑了很久才近乎是恐惧地说出口来，“好像啊。”  
什么……？  
“樱……？”  
“……就算我什么都不说，你们也肯定不会不管的吧？”背对着他们的archer叹了口气，无奈地说道，“具体的我也不是很清楚，在我的过去，间桐家也并未做些什么。但是他们似乎准备做些什么而没有成功。”说着他的口吻冷淡了下来，陈述着事实，“间桐樱，应该跟爱因兹贝伦家的小圣杯，伊莉雅斯菲尔是一样的。”  
“果然吗……”凛低下了头。  
“等一下，樱和伊莉雅一样？伊莉雅不是人造人吗？樱难道也是？？”摸不着头脑的士郎。  
“不，我确定，樱是人类。”凛低着头说，一字一句都咬牙切齿般用力。  
“那不是跟慎二一样？”会变成那个样子吗？被那种魔力附体，会死的好吗？  
“这种区别都看不出来吗白痴。”archer嗤笑道，“那个啊，的确是跟伊莉雅一样，被改造成小圣杯的样子的人类。”  
“开什么玩笑！”凛咬牙切齿道，“在人体内强加无法承受的刻印，把樱改造成人造人那样，做成容器那样……绝对不能允许！”  
“……虽然不是很明白，但是，如果间桐家这样的话，必须要救出樱来！”  
“怎么救？这么说着你根本就什么也没想吧臭小鬼。”archer切着菜问。  
“现在就在想啊！”士郎回道，“不管怎么样，首先要让樱离开间桐家吧？我请樱来家里借住几天？”  
“喂……小鬼。”archer拿着菜刀回过头来用一种难言的表情看着这个年少时的自己，“你到底怀着什么心态邀请一个女孩子来家里住的？不……你本来就是变态。”得出这样结论的人心情复杂地回身把菜收拢到盘子里。  
“诶诶？不是……”士郎瞅瞅archer，再看看眯着眼看自己的凛，还有手里拿着橘子停下了动作看过来的saber，急忙争辩道，“这个比较自然吧？邀请后辈来住几天？也没有办法吧？”  
“不，这里分明有一个更好的选择。”伴随着archer的话语，saber眼神都变成了一种‘没想到你是这样的人’，反倒是凛移开了视线，看着一旁的拉门。  
“不，saber，你别误会啊。”士郎都没办法，只能赶紧跟saber解释。  
“作为姐姐，邀请自己亲生妹妹到家里住一段时间，才是最好的选择。”archer把菜正好放进烤箱，抬头看向躲避着众人视线的凛，“凛？”  
“……我吗？”她自言自语地问自己。  
我可以吗？  
大概是第一次，不确定地询问自己。  
看着妹妹被送走，知道是为了所谓魔术师的传承，也知道作为别家的魔术继承人来说会很辛苦，但想着父亲的决定没有问题，这个事情大概是对的，便一直只是看着樱。  
想着樱应该还好好的，就什么也没有说。  
就算看着樱被慎二欺负，也没有立场去管。  
……樱已经不是她的妹妹了。  
……然后，连樱被改造也不知道……  
——什么也，不知道。  
“亲生妹妹……？”  
……可以这么说吗？  
“恩……虽然两个人都知道，但是从来没有接触过。但我和樱，的确是姐妹。”避开众人视线的凛，像是自言自语似的解释着，“樱她啊，小时候就被爸爸送给了间桐家，为了继承间桐家的魔术。”  
“那远坂，就你去找樱？”感觉凛的样子不太对，士郎确认着。  
凛合了下眼，肯定道：“当然是我去了，”她露出阳光灿烂到恐怖的笑容，“怎么？难道你还想邀请樱来住吗？变态。”  
“喂喂……都说了不是了，而且你和saber不也住过吗？樱也不是没住过……”但说到最后，士郎已经被她笑得整个人都虚了。  
“你说什么？”  
“不……没有什么。”

 

“之后的话，我打算潜入间桐家。”  
士郎帮archer端饭菜上桌的时候，凛如是说道。  
“还是我去吧？”潜入什么的，还是挺危险的。  
“不是啊，我是说让saber灵体化之后潜入间桐家。”凛解释道。  
“saber？？灵体化？”士郎吃了一惊，随后才想起来，“……啊这么说来……”  
……好像说过，saber是因为他魔力不足才无法自由切换成灵体化的样子的。  
——难怪archer不像原来一样天天灵体化见不着人了都……  
士郎突然有些庆幸自己供魔不足，但archer立马就开始打击他。  
“哼，终于意识到自己的供魔有多差劲了吗？”看着士郎才反应过来的样子，archer嘲讽道。  
……并没有办法反驳。  
但是。  
“喂archer你别总一脸嫌弃我的样子啊——”  
不是都说了认同了吗。  
“看见你这张蠢脸就很不爽。”  
“啊啊，说蠢脸什么的，你以前不也是这张脸吗？”  
“哼。”  
……  
“archer，果然也很擅长料理啊。”在两人吵架的背景下，凛笑眯眯地进食，大快朵颐的saber也边吃边认同道：“对的，archer的料理有很温柔的味道。”  
“啊，真是的。”士郎烦躁地夹起一筷子菜，一口吃了下去，然而——在入嘴的一刹那一股味道直冲七窍，眼泪都要下来了，赶紧捂住嘴巴别开头来使劲咳嗽。  
哇啊，这什么啊？  
芥末？是芥末吧？  
温柔的味道见鬼吧这是地狱的味道啊！！  
“喂archer你是小孩子吗……咳咳咳！！……在别人菜……咳咳……里加芥末算什么啊！”   
“咳……”  
然而咳嗽的人好像并不止他一个，凛和saber他们的料理显然没有问题，那……  
极力忍耐着，连表情都用力的有些扭曲的人终于忍不住爆发出一阵惊天动地的咳嗽声，连受害人士郎（稍微换过来点，但还有些咳嗽）都不由同情地给他（顺便地）倒了杯水，刚才的恼火也都变成了无奈的声音：“我说你这家伙，加个芥末还给自己也整上了吗……”  
咳嗽的人并不想理会他。  
但凛却奇怪道：“没有吧？archer没吃东西的吧？saber？”  
“没有。”saber吃饭的动作也顿了一下，确认道。  
archer一口喝下水，才终于缓过劲来，回道：“啊，是没有。”皱着眉头，烦躁地说，“果然流过来了。”  
“诶？”这次不只是士郎，连凛也没有明白。  
“之前，我的记忆和作战能力不也流到了你那边了吗？”archer嫌弃地瞥了眼士郎，“这次是你的痛觉流过来了。嘛，这个（芥末）也就是测试下。”  
“那根本就是借口吧！”士郎想都不用想也知道，”明知道自己也会被呛到的你是魔鬼吗！”  
……因为想到了不大美妙的事情就一时冲动忘掉了。有些心虚的archer假装没听到他说话。  
“通感吗？……这个，以后会怎么样？”凛皱眉问道。  
“谁知道呢？也许我的痛觉也流过去？啊嘞啊嘞，倒是把魔力都流过来啊？”archer并不在意地说着，凛却严肃道：“我回去查一下，最好尽快把这个封印住。”  
“别紧张，这个一时半会没有问题。”面对这样的凛，archer只有认真回道，“还是先解决樱的事情吧。”

送走了去上学的两个人，archer看着自己的手，投影出干将来，比划了下，最后还是放弃了，任干将化为灵子散去。  
“跟臭小鬼呆的我也变蠢了吗……”  
和伤害自己来验证士郎会不会疼的事情比起来，还是揍那个臭小鬼吧。  
何况，单向双向什么的，也无所谓吧。  
……早晚而已。  
“所以才说没有意义的啊……”


	6. 留下来6

“……那个，樱，你没事吧？”士郎犹豫了半天，樱已经满脸的疑惑，他也就问了这么一句。  
因为不放心放学还是去弓道社去找樱，理所当然，又被慎二嘲讽了句“都退社了还天天来做什么啊？”  
“欸？前辈？为什么这么问？”樱更加奇怪了，“发生什么事情了吗？”  
“……不，那倒是没有。”士郎为难地抓了抓头发，也不知道怎么说，就说，“总之，樱如果遇到什么事情的话，一定要说啊。”  
“是……”虽然有些奇怪，樱还是微笑着应声了。  
“——说起来，远坂有找你吗？”  
“远坂学姐？没有见到欸，学姐找我有什么事吗……啊，远坂学姐。”  
正说着，就看见凛在门口踟躇着。凛骤然听见樱的声音，整个人都被吓了一跳。  
“——啊，樱。”  
平时在学校都一脸尽在掌握的优雅大小姐模样的女孩子露出了一脸“糟糕了”的表情。虽然就是来找樱的，但这也太快了吧？太突然了吧？完全没做好准备啊。  
“远坂你现在才来吗？”士郎埋怨着。  
“少罗嗦！”凛深吸了口气，一脸英勇就义地走向樱，“那个——”  
“欸？”樱认真地等着。  
但是凛憋红了脸也没说出来。  
“学姐？”  
“就是……那个——”凛连视线也飘忽着不敢去看樱，半天才超小声地问道，“樱，你愿意回家住吗？”  
“回家？”樱愣了一下，看着凛满脸通红的样子半天才反应过来，瞪大了眼，“欸？”  
“那个——如果你愿意的话，也可以叫姐姐的……”大概是说出口了的缘故，凛终于能看向樱，虽然脸还红着，但却是真诚地说着。  
“诶？诶？”樱手足无措地看向士郎，却收到士郎鼓励的笑容，樱却低下了头。  
“就几天也可以，回来住吧？”半天也没有等到回应，就算是凛也忐忑地退了一步。  
但樱还是没有说话。  
“不愿意的话……”虽然有些不甘心，但是也只能让士郎带樱走了吧？不过凛的话还没有说完，就被樱打断了。  
“没有！我愿意！”樱的声音却带着哭腔，“我愿意的……姐姐……”  
没有办法得救的。  
逃不出去的。  
知道的啊。  
可还是忍不住答应了。  
是对的还是错的呢？  
没有办法去考虑了。  
……只能紧紧地抓住。  
而凛也回应了她，微笑着抱住了哭泣的妹妹。

“樱先回去收拾东西了，saber灵体化跟她去了，顺便好好调查下间桐家。”凛找到了回避的士郎，“我回去会好好查查你和archer的事，不过，你也注意点吧？你和archer。”  
“啊，我会注意的。”  
……虽然这么答应了，但是注意什么呢？通感什么的……也只是痛觉而已，之前也只是会梦到archer的记忆，虽然说跟archer战斗的时候有战斗经验流过来……不过影响应该也不大。不过凛这么说的话，大概还是有些问题吗？

“archer，还是我来吧？我买了菜。”  
士郎回家的时候，archer已经挂上了并不合适的围裙在厨房里开始做菜的样子。该怎么说呢？幸好回来的路上买了吗？士郎从购物袋里翻出了新买的围裙。  
“菜给我，至于你？哼，我还不想被毒死。”  
嘛，士郎也差不多习惯这家伙没好气的语气了，真是的啊，面对藤姐和樱不还是很和气的吗？对凛也可以说脾气好了吧？就对他不是冷嘲热讽也没啥好气。  
“说是毒死也太过分了吧？我做饭还可以吧？说起来你这家伙才是想要毒死我的吧？”士郎把围裙递给archer，就算是习惯了还是忍不住去反驳，“喂，这个给你，我感觉应该差不多，而且是系带的应该没有问题……说起来，archer，这周末一起去买衣服吧？”  
……不过说起来，衣服都是投影的，为什么不投影围裙呢？  
“我拒绝。”archer毫不犹豫，“我为什么要跟你这个臭小鬼一起？我自己有空就去了。”  
……嘛，大概不出意料吧。士郎叹了口气，却还是不免有些遗憾，“随便你了，我把钱给你。”  
“用不着，我找了个工作。”archer换上了新买的围裙，正好合适，他转过身去切菜，并不打算让对话继续下去，转而道：“你这么闲的话，就去把被子收了。把我的被子放你对面那个屋子。”  
“诶？不一起睡吗……”  
“我可不想跟睡觉跟打架一样的小鬼一起睡。而且，”archer头也没回，把切好的菜装进盘子里，“我为什么要跟你一起睡？”  
“呃……”士郎完全没想过这个问题，“那个，我房间不也是你房间吗……睡着习惯点？”  
“只有这个时候才想起来啊？变态小鬼。”archer嗤笑道，“抱歉了，有某个臭小鬼的房间完全不习惯啊。而且，对面的房间布局也是一样的，你这都不记得吗笨蛋。”  
“我当然记得了！而且说什么我睡觉跟打架一样的，你应该也一样吧。”士郎烦躁地抓抓头发拉开门去院子里，“随便你吧。”  
离开了房间，士郎肩膀就垮了下来。  
好吧，archer的确是没有什么理由要跟他一起睡，昨天，也说了不打算回应他的感情什么的……  
留下来就行了……  
虽然这么说，但那家伙果然还是挺讨厌他的啊。  
……虽然留下来住了，但别说正眼看他了根本连话都不好好说的吧？  
进入了庭院，落下的夕阳晃花了眼。  
大概，对于那家伙来说，他和那家伙是一个人的吧？虽然有些不一样……不过知道是知道了，也憧憬着这样的archer，作为自己的理想憧憬着，爱慕着，但对他而言也的确像archer说的一样，并没有什么实感，关于是一个人这件事……  
所以，才会喜欢archer吧？  
喜欢上自己的理想，再自然也不过了吧？  
……但对于archer来说跟自恋没有什么区别……  
这样想想，总觉得，archer大概真的不会回应他了吧……

 

小小的孩子恐惧地哭泣着，却在接近的时候，低下头来抓住了他的衣角，危险的感觉让他一下子推开了孩子，然后，那小小的孩子就在眼前炸裂开来……  
夕阳投下来的光影与眼前的血色混在一起……  
硝烟袅袅……  
那个梦，大概是archer的吧？  
之前也有看到过类似的……  
就梦来说，已经是非常可怕的噩梦了啊，那样想要保护那个孩子，却眼睁睁看着孩子在面前炸裂开来的绝望，恐怖甚至愤怒到现在也还残留着……第一次感受到……  
那是archer的感觉吗……  
那样的感觉可怕到现在都还让他胃里抽搐着……  
真实经历过这些的archer……似乎从archer记忆里看到过，无法拯救，还要清除这些孩子……  
面对这样可怕事情的archer……  
梦里的内容在脑海里徘徊了一天，早上出门时被archer嘲讽也没有回嘴，反倒是松了口气，但还是恍惚了一天，放学时遇见凛的时候也完全是对方叫了他，才注意到的。   
“啊正要找你，今天我们去你家吃饭，拜托archer多准备些吧？”  
虽然是个大小姐，但经济上完全赤贫的女孩子完全没有客气地说完，就拉着不好意思地说着“麻烦前辈了”的樱走开了。大概是要回去叫上saber吧。  
“喂……”  
拒绝的余地什么的，也完全没有留给士郎啊？  
不过樱的话，完全没有必要不好意思的吧？倒是他麻烦了樱很多来着。  
看着女孩子们走远，士郎也就只能认命地回去告知archer。  
怎么说呢，看起来远坂和樱相处的已经很好了啊……明明昨天以前还只是点头之交的样子，该说果然是姐妹吗？  
……太好了，看起来，樱也和平时一样没有什么问题的样子。  
远坂她们都要来的话，要不要带些菜回去呢？  
说起来，昨天他就买多了，archer在他回去前就已经买了菜准备做了……今天出来也完全忘记问了。以前厨房都是他的说……真是的，厨房要被霸占到什么时候啊？  
……被禁止出入厨房什么的也太过分了吧。  
“我回来了。”进门习惯地说了声，不过archer的话，大概还是不要期待回应了。  
事实上，也没有archer的回应，只有藤村的招呼。  
而archer果然已经在厨房里切菜了。  
……果然买重了吗？  
“archer，以后还是我带菜回来吧？也没必要准备这么早的吧？”  
“等你回来？”archer哼笑一声，“那就不要吃饭了。”  
“喂喂，我回来也没有这么晚的吧？”  
“也许下课后又去做些什么，谁知道呢？”archer嗤笑着说着。看着电视的藤村闻声立即扭过头来盯着士郎，两眼发光地问道：“欸？士郎最近是不是有？”她兴致勃勃地比了个手势，“这个？是谁是谁？樱？saber？凛？”  
“为什么把他们都列出来啊？”  
而且不妙的是，门口那边传来凛的“我来了？”的声音，藤村还喊着让她们快进来，士郎赶紧澄清：“怎么可能啊？才没有什么情况啊！也就偶尔帮一下一成啊什么的。”  
“诶……”藤村怀疑地看着士郎。  
真是的啊，archer乱说些什么啊？真要说有什么情况的话……士郎的视线飘向archer。  
“archer？今天做什么？”凛问着走了进来。  
“蛋包饭。”archer扭头看了过来，与其说是再看凛，更像是看向樱，然后就瞥见了视野里某个小鬼看过来的视线，他看了过去。  
臭小鬼的视线一下子就心虚地红着脸避开了。  
哈？这小鬼……  
什么……  
眼前突然一花，士郎奇怪地揉了揉眼，张开来眼前的电视还是和刚才一样正常地播放着，他茫然地左右看了看，没有什么问题，都很正常。  
大概是错觉。  
archer拎着菜刀在厨房里怔愣地站着，脸色似乎有些难看。  
“archer？”士郎奇怪地问着，“你要是不舒服的话，还是我来吧？”  
“不。”archer神情复杂地看了士郎一眼，“不会有那种情况。”  
英灵怎么可能会生病。  
但不是这个意思啊……那样子突然发呆怎么看都很奇怪吧？是不是早上的梦……  
士郎一天的担忧在下一秒就被archer毫不留情地粉碎了。  
“要想趁机进入厨房是完全不可能的，放弃吧小鬼。”  
这样说的archer虽然没笑，怎么看都是愉悦的模样啊？  
“喂——！”士郎愤怒地指控道，“说什么不准我进入厨房什么的，好歹也是我的厨房吧？最起码早晨把厨房让给我啊？我都两天没有便当了啊？”  
“你就继续这样吧。”  
这家伙，完全就是以此为乐的吧。  
担心这家伙的自己，是受虐狂吗？  
旁边的藤村笑嘻嘻地吃着橘子说士郎对着archer真活泼啊，连樱也认同地点头。

 

留下来20  
说着人多热闹，藤村在士郎家里闹腾了许久才骑着小电动车愉快地说着那么姐姐我回去啦，就一骑绝尘，压根就没又想起来嘱托士郎什么。  
但也多亏她什么也没有想起来。  
如果她要送凛他们回去什么的话，不就没有机会谈一谈了吗？  
“怎么说呢，以我的魔术也并不能检查出来什么……问樱樱也什么都不说。”凛无奈地掐着腰叹气道。  
“对不起……”樱耷拉着脑袋道歉。  
“樱没有必要道歉啊，不愿意说的话不说也没关系吧？远坂。”士郎询问地看向凛。  
“什么嘛，不要说的我好像一定要逼着樱说出来似的。”凛捋了下自己的头发，“总之，这个事情超出我的能力范围了，我需要带樱去一下时钟塔看看，顺便也查一下你们的情况吧。”  
“那，间桐那边？”要说的话，随随便便做个小圣杯出来什么也不做，怎么想也不太可能？  
“没有办法的吧？跟他们硬碰硬的话，我们这边胜算也是很大的，毕竟有saber和archer在，但是也不知道间桐家给樱的是什么样的魔术……只能先敷衍着吧。”凛稍微别开了一些视线，微红着脸说，“姐姐带妹妹出国玩玩难道不行的吗？”  
“……那你们就快些吧。”archer冷静地道，“趁着间桐家没有在意，先快些离开冬木吧。”  
“我就是这么打算的。archer，士郎，这边就交给你们两个了，如果说间桐脏砚有什么动静的话，就拜托帮我拦住他了。”  
“没有问题。不过我一个人就够了，用不着这个臭小鬼碍手碍脚。”  
“喂喂，archer，你供魔还不是从我这里的吗？”  
“哼，真好意思说啊，小鬼，你的供魔塞牙缝都不够。”嗤笑着的archer并没有给士郎反驳的机会，转而问起昨天saber潜入间桐家的情况。  
魔术师的魔术工坊并不是灵体化的英灵可以随意潜入的地方，像是远坂家的结界就算是灵体化的英灵闯入也会触发攻击的。不过saber是跟回去收拾的樱一起的，倒是很顺利。  
“……除了有个虫坑外，只是普通的魔术工坊而已。”saber如是说道。  
“虫坑？”  
养虫子也是很奇怪了，不过樱好像脸色有些难看，嘛，知道自己家有这种奇怪的东西脸色要好看也很难办到吧？  
“这个没什么好奇怪的，毕竟间桐家的魔术是虫使。”远坂虽然也觉得有些恶心，但倒对这个没有什么想法。  
“总之，明天我们就去时钟塔那边了，也不知道多久，我家那边就先拜托你了，士郎。”  
“啊？”  
“对了，archer，关于你俩的情况你也可以看看我家的藏书。”  
“嗯。”算是应声。  
说着也没有给士郎拒绝的机会，就要走了，就算说要送送，却被saber说请放心，有我在，这样子拒绝了。  
……的确武力值来说，几百个士郎也抵不上一个sabet啊。  
……至于archer，还是好好休息吧。关于供魔，士郎也有自知之明。之前的saber就总是尽量减少活动。  
但扭头看见又钻进厨房准备洗碗的人，他也不知道说什么了。  
就算魔力不足，也还要跟他抢厨房……  
真是的啊。  
“我来吧archer。”  
做好了被嘲讽的准备，在水池旁边的人却只是呆站了会儿就给他让了个空。  
他伸手去拿archer手中的盘子。  
……啪。  
哗啦。  
是盘子掉回水里的声音。  
这一次，绝对不是错觉。  
……刚才，那是什么……

绝对有什么不对。  
在伸手去拿盘子的时候，他的确是向对的方向，伸的手，也感觉到拿到盘子……  
不对。  
不对……那感觉更像是，盘子本来就应该在他手里的。那个视线的方位也不是他这边看到的样子。  
也不对……  
仔细回想的话，那一瞬间，仿佛看到了两个视野。每一个都无比清楚，是重叠的，但又分开来能认知到每一个视野的物体，却又区分不出是哪个视野的。  
就仿佛大脑接收到了两个人的视野。  
……什么情况……  
士郎还呆着，自己所看到的却移动了，看向了……士郎自己？？  
这是archer的视线？  
看到了自己。  
但也水池。  
……但并不确定。  
“啧。说你是笨蛋你还真就是啊？”是archer的声音，视野被男人敷着厚茧的手遮住了。  
有一个视野里一片黑暗了，混乱的头脑这才松懈下来。  
剩下的视野……  
俯视着卫宫士郎的头顶……  
呒……archer还真是高啊……呜哇，等一下，这个视野看过去的话，不是很近吗？  
就算跟archer告白了也很少能距离archer这么近……士郎脸上一下子染上了热度，又慌忙后退了一步。但是，他看到的那个视野是archer的，archer背后没有人，他的背后却是archer……  
结果反而撞进archer的怀里。  
……额，大概，要被揍了。  
但是……archer……  
糟糕，好像脸更红了。  
“不知道怎么动就不要乱动啊白痴小鬼！”archer却只是哼笑一声。  
“你才是的吧！说起来才不对的吧！明明是一个人为什么你适应的这么快啊！”  
“哼，因为你只是个臭小鬼而已。”  
“啊啊啊，说我跟说你自己也没有区别的吧？你还是没说你也什么适应的这么快？”  
“嘛，谁知道呢，还是因为你笨吧。”archer无所谓地说道。  
真是的啊，不懂这个总是执着于贬低自己过去的家伙。不过，还是很奇怪的，那种两个视野的认知同时到达脑海的感觉，绝对不是那么轻易地可以适应的吧。  
“……archer，你是不是比我还要早出现这个问题？”  
觉得应该是这样。  
所以，这会儿已经习惯了。  
“自己闭上眼睛，臭小鬼。”archer松开了手，“我可不是你，完全不想抱着自己。”  
转开话题了，所以，是的吗？  
虽然知道是转移话题。  
虽然也被告知了不会回应你，这样的话。  
“……还真是让人沮丧啊，这样说。”士郎叹了口气，“你不也说过让我抱着理想溺死的吗？”  
“根本不是一个意思。”就算没看到，archer也肯定是皱起了眉头。  
“我的理想就是archer啊。”  
“……哼。”  
“说起来，archer闭上眼睛也一样的吧。”  
“你乐意混乱着我也没有意见，你就从现在开始适应吧——离厨房远点。”archer的视线重新回到水池上，回去继续洗盘子了的样子。  
士郎也的确没有办法在这种视野下完成洗盘子的事情。  
“唔，说起来archer，你是什么时候开始的呢？”  
“这种事情你知道不知道根本没有关系。”这么说着，不过还是给了答案，“早上。”  
“——”昨晚梦见了archer的梦，怎么说呢，虽然以前也梦见过archer的记忆，但是昨晚的那个，似乎更有代入感？——像是自己经历过似的。  
是不是也有关系呢。  
“昨天是刺激点的味觉会传递，今天是视觉——感觉有点糟糕啊，之后会怎么样呢？”士郎烦躁地抓了抓脑袋。  
“——谁知道呢。”archer敷衍地回答着。  
“说起来，在无限剑制的时候，archer你也说过像是降灵啊之类的话吧……如果跟降灵一样的话……archer会复活的吧？”  
活着，留在这个世界上，摆脱阿赖耶识的控制。  
最起码，在卫宫士郎这个身体还活着的时候。

 

卫宫士郎其人有多么想要成为正义的伙伴，又是怎么样为此舍己为人的这点，就算archer总是嘲讽着伪善，也是无比的清楚的。  
大家都好好的，大家都幸福着，那么，自己的话，怎么样其实也无所谓的。  
——……archer会复活吧？  
只是隐约的想法而已，在之后这样的想法会怎么样地坚定下来……这点也被察觉到了。  
“……伪善的笨蛋。”  
archer嗤笑道。  
这个说着要救自己的人，这个说着喜欢自己的人。  
这个‘我’。  
大概真会做牺牲自己来复活他的蠢事。  
这一点，大概没有人比archer更清楚了。  
他把干净的盘子摞在一边，皱起眉头，看向少年时的‘自己’，严肃道：“听好了臭小鬼，让逝者复活是不可能的。不要说在这里的只是‘英灵emiya’的一个分灵，就算是本体现世，这种‘附灵’也根本不可能实现‘复活’。真要说的话，也只能造成‘融合’。”  
“留下来的，既不是你，也不是我。”  
“——虽然对你这种笨蛋没完全没有任何期待，但听懂了的话，就帮忙找点解决办法吧臭小鬼。我可不想看见顶着这张蠢脸的自己。”  
说着他阖上一只眼，居高临下地看着士郎，  
“臭小鬼就保持着臭小鬼的蠢样子就可以了。”  
——又被这么说了。  
“archer——”士郎下意识张开眼睛要反驳，却又因为archer的表情怔住。  
大概，是笑了？  
不是嘲讽的笑容，也不是坑士郎的愉悦表情，只是露出了浅淡的笑意。  
就好像说着这样就可以了。  
……嘛，剔除掉蠢啊笨啊臭小鬼啊什么的，的确是这么说的。  
……算认同吗？该感动吗？面对这种表述，完全没有办法感动吧？  
没有了反驳的心思，士郎心情复杂地挠了挠自己的脸颊，移开视线，“嘛……我知道了，我就想一下而已……”虽然被说不可能也挺失望的。“不过，我会好好找找的……我还是想和archer一起留在现世，就算archer说不会回应我的啊，但像现在这样一起生活也已经很好了。我还是期望能够一直这样下去的。”  
他瞄了一眼archer。  
额，好像有点糟糕。  
一脸忍耐的样子。  
“额……毕竟我喜欢archer啊，想跟自己喜欢的人一直在一起也很正常对吧？”他的解释好像反而火上浇油了，下一秒就被扫地出了厨房。  
——被踹出去的。  
说着让他赶紧把这个视野看习惯了，免得耽误明天上课。  
……话说明天不是去帮远坂看着间桐家吗？不过，的确也得习惯啊，不然啥也干不了。  
士郎想着摸了摸自己的脸，是错觉吗？好像有点热。  
留在厨房的archer转回身面对着已经没有盘子的水池，棕色的皮肤隐约透出了红色。  
他以前也是这样的吗？  
这种话，做什么天天挂在嘴边？  
真是够了啊，蠢小鬼。  
“啊对了archer！”  
完全没有注意到士郎的视线又回转了过来，archer整个人僵住了，强自镇定道：“又怎么了臭小鬼。”  
“就是，archer要说话算数的啊，答应过留下来的，不管怎么样都不要消失啊？”  
“知道了，少废话。”  
语气都透露着‘说完没，说完了快滚’的烦躁。  
就算有点虚，士郎还是继续说道：“还有，如果魔力不够要说的啊，archer？”  
“知道了。”archer随口回答着，从士郎的视野注视着自己，恩，大概，看不出来？稍微松了口气，就又一次听见了士郎的声音。  
“archer你关下窗户？我感觉头有点发热？可能想感冒？？”  
这次士郎被一脚踹出了起居室，附赠一句“笨蛋是不会感冒的”的话。面对拉上了的门，士郎完全摸不着头脑，感觉脸上的热度下去了，也就不放在心上了。  
屋里的archer也看着拉上了的门也皱起了眉头。  
感觉也过去了吗……

 

……结果，最后还是被赶来上课了啊。  
就算说想要跟archer一起战斗，不可能放他一个人，但被说着“连这个视野都适应不了，走路都成问题的家伙只是累赘”也完全没有办法反驳……  
像柳洞寺那样成为archer的累赘的话，完全没有办法忍受啊。  
不过archer没问题吗……  
圣杯也不在了，像saber有远坂还好吧，archer的话，就算好像记忆、视觉什么的都有了联系，魔力的链接依然可以忽略不计……  
saber也在，应该没有关系吧。  
archer应该是在楼顶上，俯视着间桐家的别墅。  
平常还好，这么用archer的视线看下面，还真是清楚……间桐家的花花草草的，还有似乎在院子里散步的间桐脏砚都一清二楚。  
……呒，看起来不是会有什么动作的样子呢。  
不过，archer还真是喜欢高处啊……之前远坂没回去的时候，他就爱在房顶上。嘛，最近不能随便灵体化了，倒是没怎么上房顶了。  
……这么高，风挺大的啊。就算是archer的触感，士郎也被流过来的感觉吹得有点睁不开眼。  
……昨天还只是间歇性的流过来的触感，今天已经彻底联通了。  
衣服的感觉啊，碰到东西的感觉啊……嘛，不过这些感觉都可以忽略了，倒是比不上视觉影响大。  
说起来……昨天的那个脸上发热的感觉……是archer？  
脸红？  
士郎回想了下archer棕色的皮肤……额，看不出来。  
因为自己的表白害臊什么的……倒不如说，气到头充血？？的确气的把他赶出去了……但也没什么好生气的吧？  
……恼羞成怒？  
果然还是觉得别扭不好意思听不下去？……真是别扭的家伙。不过这一次只让他别说了，倒没有怎么拒绝，大概，可能……有点进步？  
胡乱地想着的时候，士郎收到了远坂的短信说他们已经成功抵达了机场。而间桐脏砚还在庭院里，支了个椅子晒起太阳了。  
而慎二也在学校。  
应该没有什么事了吧。  
这样想着， 一成过来找他在课间帮忙修理音响的事情，他也就一如既往地答应了。  
“同调。”  
他闭上眼睛，开始调动自己的魔术回路。但在那一瞬间，他却失败了。  
却并不像平时那样行岔了路似的，倒像是魔术用多了似的疲惫……魔力不足？不可能的，日常的训练也是在晚上进行，过了一个晚上，怎么也恢复了才对。  
他再一次尝试，这一次成功了。  
“基本构造，解明。”  
清清楚楚地看到了音响的内部构造。他的魔力，显然十分充足(虽然不能和远坂比)，那就只能是……archer？  
这么糟糕了吗？  
……archer，果然什么也不说啊。  
就算这样还撑着去看着间桐脏砚，说不定还要战斗……那家伙啊，到底把自己当什么啊……  
虽然已经清清楚楚看到了音响的内部构造，但士郎已经没有心思去修理它了。他冲出学生会的教室，和一成说了抱歉改天再帮他修理要先回去一趟，就跑掉了。  
“你要做什么？”  
咦，是archer的声音？  
“啧，还没发现吗？连听觉都联通了。”  
……这么说来，的确听到了archer那边的风声。  
“……额……”刚才一直没注意到。  
“你要做什么？”archer又一字一顿地重复了刚才的问题，语气有些危险。  
……“呒……去找你。”士郎只好承认。  
“？这里用不着你？我要收工了。”毫不留情地拒绝。  
“……你等我下，我去找你。”  
“哈？你到底要做什么？……臭小鬼，说话的时候也看一下周围吧。”  
周围？咦？！呜哇，他还在走廊唉，自言自语的已经被同学们投以奇怪的目光了。  
似乎是笑了下的样子，大概是嗤笑吧。“真是的，白痴小鬼，在学校乖乖待着吧，我一会去找你。”  
“呒……”  
一时气冲脑壳要去找archer，不过archer那边也的确完事了……  
呒……好吧，他的确没有去的必要的样子。  
虽然知道是这样，但想想那家伙那付样子就打算去战斗……光想着，就又生气了。  
好吧，就等他过来好好说说他！

就算说着见到了肯定好好说archer，但从archer往这边走，士郎就坐不住了，等午休了，就窜出去在教学楼门口等着。一成想拉他帮忙继续修音箱都没拉住。  
见到人影的时候，整个人都差点窜出去……忍住了，士郎努力板着脸，不让笑脸跑出来。他是要说archer的欸，见着archer就乐开了花该怎么说？  
穿着黑色衬衣黑色裤子的archer一进校门就吸引了学生们的目光，他目不斜视地走了过来，把手里的便当盒往士郎面前一递。  
“顺便就带给你吧。”随意地递过去，就自顾自地进了教学楼。  
士郎实在是撑不住了，双手接过，脸上就跟开花了似的绷不住笑意，甚至还有点想哭。  
虽然早就看见archer这家伙说着一会去找你，接到远坂信息说上飞机了就回了家还做了饭最后转了一圈才过来……但是上次有便当是什么时候？archer还没过来，樱给做的……呜哇，而且是archer的便当啊。  
两层的，超豪华精致的欸。  
而且，今天没有加料。  
“在那里傻站着做什么？快过来臭小鬼。”  
士郎赶紧跟了上去。两人熟门熟路的上了楼顶。今天楼顶上也没有人，还是很幸运的。  
士郎在老位置坐下，打开饭盒，虽然从archer的视野里看到了，但是自己看到还可以吃到就更令人感动了。  
archer却还站着，居高临下地看着他。  
“archer？你也没吃的吧？坐下来一起吃吧？”  
“英灵又不需要进食，笨蛋。”  
“虽然是这样，不过saber也吃啊？”士郎并不放弃，“你之前不也吃了吗？既然留下来，就好好生活嘛。”  
“之前因为藤姐在……”archer解释着，倒也在他对面盘腿坐了下来，“有什么事情快说吧。”  
呒唔……吃饭的时候说好像也不好。  
“吃过再说吧？”士郎说，“说起来，以前archer也时常在这里吃饭吧？”  
“大概是吧……这里的话，是很熟悉。”archer接过士郎递过来的筷子。  
“大概？”  
“记不清了……身为人的记忆已经模糊了。”archer抓了抓头发，皱着眉头道，“真是的啊，谁记得那么久之前的事情？虽然英灵座没有时间的概念，但怎么算也是很久之前了啊。”  
“archer也是士郎啊。”士郎突然说道。  
“哈？”  
“总是叫着archer，但是archer又不是你的名字。”  
“得了吧，你真要那么叫我跟叫你自己似的……更何况，那个名字，我已经抛弃了。”  
连同理想和过去的自己一起抛弃了。  
这么说着的archer，钢灰色的眼睛并不像平时那样锐利，反倒暗淡了几分。  
抛弃什么的……  
“……呒……你抛弃也是没有用的，不管怎么样，我呢，都会紧紧抱住你啊。不可能抛弃得了的啊，多少次我都会找回去的。”  
名为卫宫士郎的男人的信念。  
名为卫宫士郎的男人的理想。  
就算是抛弃了遗弃了，烧成灰了，只要还剩一点点火星也能再燃烧起来。  
“你又瞎说什么。”archer心情复杂地放下筷子。这小子知道自己说的像什么似的吗。还在吃饭，这么一拳揍下去大概饭也毁了……  
“欸？没瞎说啊，我就这么想的嘛。而且不是archer你说紧紧抱住自己的理想啊？”士郎奇怪道。  
“啊啊——你到底还要抓着这句不放到什么时候啊？”而且是嘲讽句啊？  
果然还是揍他吧。  
就不该给他带这个饭。  
浪费粮食。  
这么想着并且打算行动的archer就被士郎贴近了抱住了。  
“嘛，当然我也是想抱住archer的了……想抱着喜欢的人也没有办法啊？但是，就算说着抛弃了什么的，卫宫士郎其实也并没有放弃过的吧？”士郎的声音从耳边传来，“士郎的理想是成为正义的伙伴，就算感到自己的理想是错误的，士郎依然在努力拯救所有人不是吗？”  
“——”  
没有放弃……？  
“那个理想，就算只剩下火星也依然在燃烧不是吗？就算否定了过去的自己，也无法对我真正的下杀手。知道融合的结果，士郎也在想办法，并不想让我消失。知道樱的事情，也不管自己能不能战斗，就答应下来帮助远坂拦住间桐脏砚……”  
不管怎么样，卫宫士郎也依然是个会为了解救他人而不管自己怎么样的伪善的家伙。  
就算绝望了，这一点也没有办法去改变。  
幼年期那个男人的笑容那个男人的理想已经成了卫宫士郎这个人的重要构成因素。  
“面对自己的理想吧，archer。就算这个理想的终点是地狱，也没有办法看到不幸福的人坐视不管的啊。”   
这样的事情。  
——的的确确已经知道了。  
自己的理想就是拯救世界这样的事情。  
“——”  
“——你已经打败我了还不够吗。”archer别开脸，“我知道了。你还是叫我archer吧，本来听着自己给自己告白就够变态的了，难道还要自己叫自己名字？”  
“嘛，就算你这家伙总这么说，我也不打算放手啊？”士郎反而抱得更紧了，整个人都贴到了archer身上。“喜欢自己的理想有什么错？”  
嗯对，就是这样。会憧憬，会喜欢自己的理想有什么错？就是因为憧憬，喜欢，才是自己的理想的嘛。  
“你这臭小鬼够了啊？”archer伸手抓住怀里的臭小鬼的后颈打算把人撕开，士郎却又说道，“所以archer也想想远坂啊想想身边的人啊……稍微有一点也行吧，也想想我吧？archer消失的话，远坂那家伙会哭的吧？……嘛，我也不会幸福的吧？”   
并没有思考过关于自己的幸福的问题，为了理想并不考虑这样的事情，好像实现了理想就会幸福一样。  
士郎却对archer说出了这样的话。  
不会幸福的吧？  
不会的。  
失去了重要的人。  
没有看到archer得到幸福。  
怎么可能还能得到幸福啊。  
archer的动作也顿住了。  
不可能会幸福的。  
就算牺牲了自己，解救了他人，却也会有人为被牺牲的自己哭泣。  
就算是英灵的他。  
那个时候呢——他死的时候，藤姐，樱，凛……哭了吗？  
他沉默了。  
士郎又一次靠近他亲吻他的时候，他也没有拒绝。顺从地跟士郎交换着唾液，在魔力涌入的吸引下与士郎纠缠着唇舌……

archer的乖顺也只那么一会儿而已。很快士郎就被archer捏着后颈甩了出去。  
“——果然你还是去死吧。你已经愚蠢到分不清场合发.情了吗？！”他站了起来，居高临下地看了眼士郎。  
“呒……”士郎不太好意思地坐起来挠了挠脸颊。也没有办法嘛……毕竟是archer。跟自己喜欢的人亲吻兴奋起来什么的……注意到的时候只顾着稍微隔开点别让archer发现……倒是忘了连感觉都已经互通了。唉，果然archer要比自己定力好啊……想想真是令人挫败。  
“——你就留下反省吧，臭小鬼。 ”并没有听见士郎的反驳，archer有些意外地顿了下，只这样说了句就走了。到了门口的时候，又像是想起了什么一样定住了脚步。  
“你说的话……也一样适用于你自己——”毫无疑问，archer的语气相当严肃认真，“要走就算是地狱也要往前走的路，就不要半途夭折啊臭小鬼。我会留下来看着的。你也不要迷失在地狱里啊。”  
“当然的啊。”  
既然都让archer留下来看了，怎么也不能虎头蛇尾的吧？  
大概是满意了士郎的回答，只哼笑了声，archer就关上门走了。  
被留下来的士郎一下子躺倒在地上，捂住了通红的脸。  
呜哇，好丢人啊，亲了下就……真的是完完全全无药可救了啊。不过唾液的魔力应该够archer撑会儿吧？……那个乱来的家伙，那些话也不知道听进去多少啊？说什么我也一样的……嘛，他还是很想和archer一起维持现在这样的来着，肯定要好好活下去啊。  
门另一边的archer却并没有离开，他坐在了楼梯上捂住了脸。  
“这小鬼跟谁学的啊……越来越可怕了。”  
说什么话都跟告白似的。  
说一次不就够了吗，总挂在嘴边……  
还说什么他并没有抛弃理想……  
——好吧，他承认了。  
就算遗忘了初衷，他也的确没有办法把这个理想置之不理……卫宫士郎大概就是这么个人了。  
最近，还是人类时的记忆，的确在变得清晰起来……或者说，那个臭小鬼的记忆。  
那个小鬼呢……  
是不是看到了他的记忆呢？  
现在的同感最终或许会是同化——那样的记忆也会变成卫宫士郎真正的记忆，仿佛亲身经历过的一般……  
看到那样的地狱，那个小鬼，熬的过去吗？  
或者迟早会变成他这样。  
“啧。”  
让他留下来做什么呢？看着另一个自己变成自己的模样吗？别开玩笑了——那样还不如他就趁早回去呢！  
刚才士郎的话却又不期然回想了起来  
——稍微有一点也行吧，也想想我吧？archer消失的话，远坂那家伙会哭的吧？……嘛，我也不会幸福的吧？  
“哭泣吗……”  
archer闭上了眼，嗤笑自己。  
“还在想什么呢？都答应了那个小鬼要留下来看着他……”  
留下来，看着他。  
两个人都完好无损的。  
活下去。  
“——嘛，又没忍住把臭小鬼甩开了。”他烦躁的抓了抓头发，站起来下楼。  
——明明答应了小鬼要留下来得。  
就算以这种方式。  
答应了，却还磨磨唧唧的，真是的啊，像什么样子啊。  
明明就是个没什么骑士精神也没什么羞耻心的家伙。  
……真是自己都看不下去了的愚蠢。


	7. 留下来7

已经是深夜了，吵嚷的藤村回去了，卫宫宅安静的只能听见虫鸣声。  
洗澡的水声，拉门的声音。  
然后似乎是在门口站了会儿，踟躇了许久，脚步声又远去了，又是拉门的声音……然后就没有了动静。  
大概士郎已经回屋躺下睡了。  
早早就回了房间呆着的archer却还只是跪坐在自己的房间里而已。  
……就算说着自己答应了却还磨叽着真是愚蠢到自己也看不下去。  
archer却还是很难去行动。  
不行啊。  
那小子大概上床马上就能睡着的啊。  
——  
archer用力地闭上了眼睛。  
嗯。  
要快些行动才行。  
这样的状态去迎接战斗的确是勉强了些……所以……  
嗯，去把那小鬼揪起来吧。  
终于下定了决心，archer站了起来，脱掉身上的衣服，赤裸着身体决然地拉开房门。  
看见了空荡荡的走廊，archer就僵住了。  
……还是，太奇怪了。  
几乎是下一秒，archer身上就出现了投影的浴衣。  
……还是空荡荡的……  
虽然还是感觉奇怪了些，不过他忍着就这样走到士郎的门前，拉开门来。  
那个小鬼果然已经闭上了眼睛躺在了被窝里。睡熟了。  
皱着眉头，眼皮颤动着。似乎还在做不大美好的梦。  
——嘛，他的记忆，的确没有办法算成美梦的吧。  
更别说，这样的梦还跟亲身经历似的再来一遍。  
……就算他只是回忆过去，老实说也不是很好受。  
去世的父亲，还有伊莉雅……不过大多时候，这个小鬼的记忆都能算作是美梦了。  
这小鬼能撑过去吗？  
“尽力撑过去吧，臭小鬼。”  
起码还是有醒来的机会。  
梦见地狱也只是梦见了。  
就算一样要下油锅也总能出来的。  
“不过，这次就提前拉你下吧。”  
这样说着，仿佛是恩赐似的，archer却不无恶意地掀开了杯子扔到一边，一脚踹了下去。  
“哇！疼！”躺着的人立即蜷缩了起来，捂住自己遭受重击的肚子，“你做什么啊archer！……嘶，好疼。”  
士郎从archer的视线里看到了蜷缩着的自己。  
“……你这家伙，不早就去睡了吗？”半天才缓过来，士郎揉着自己的肚子瘫开来抬头看着archer，倒是愣了一下。  
唔……少见欸，穿着浴衣，不过浴衣有这么感觉空荡荡的吗？他正想着，archer就过来了，跨过他的身体然后跪坐在他的腿上。  
大概没有坐实，倒不沉。  
“欸？archer?”  
并没有搭理士郎，像是在思索着什么的archer视线从士郎的脸上向下移去。  
……最后定格在裤裆的位置？？？  
什么情况？？archer气不过要废了他吗？？？  
在那一瞬间，士郎的第一反应就是捂住裤裆。怎么说呢，对于archer，士郎当然是幻想过一些旖旎的想法的，但是毕竟是archer啊，从来就没有给过他什么好脸色的欸！肯定没什么好事啊！  
“……”在那一瞬间，士郎绝对看到archer脸上又黑了一个度。士郎下意识地捂得更紧了。  
“——”忍耐。archer觉得自己额角的青筋都在跳动，他闭上眼睛压了下去，才道，“松手。”  
“——你先说你要做什么！”  
“你是白痴吗？”archer一手抓着士郎的手腕扯开他的手，用满是嘲讽的语气道，“白痴小鬼乖乖躺着就当是自.慰吧！”  
“说别人白痴你才是……欸？”  
好像听到了什么不得了的东西了，大概错觉……？  
但是archer直接用另一只手扒下了他的裤子。  
连内裤一起。  
“ar……archer？！”就算有archer要废了他的危机感，士郎还是一下子就红了脸，说话都结巴了。难以置信让他觉得自己怕不是在做梦或者别的什么。  
总之不会是什么好事。  
就算有这样的想法。  
但裸露在外的下身却还是在archer的注视下渐渐硬了起来。  
看着这样蠢透了的小鬼，archer倒反而稍微镇静了些，补魔就补魔，又不是没有做过。  
“啧，臭小鬼你一天天都在想什么？”archer伸手抓住士郎的下身，嗤笑着，狠狠心就俯下身去。  
……不是吧？真的？  
“哇啊……archer？不用吧补魔的话没必要这样吧？”被抓住了手的士郎只能手足无措地喊着。  
这种事情想都没敢想过。  
答应留下来就很勉强了，更不要说为了补魔委身于他……这样的事情。  
“闭嘴小鬼。”archer倒是看着他下身，表情认真的像是在考虑怎么把这玩意儿肢解。他伸手扶着士郎硬起来了的下身，还捏了一下，“哼，硬了还说什么。”  
被这样对待，在archer手中炽热的下身又硬了几分。  
就算决定要做了就好好做……这种事情就不要认真了啊。就算这么想着，士郎也完全控制不了因为archer的主动而兴奋起来的身体。  
就算是为了补魔，但也会有种被回应了的错觉。  
“……怎么可能控制的住……唔。”  
忘了通感了。  
“啧。”  
但现在也没有办法。  
archer直接低头含住士郎的下身，只是含住了头部而已，archer的动作就僵住了，在那一瞬间连嘴里的咸味都无法注意。  
平时并没有什么影响的触觉通感这时好像放大了百倍，甚至盖过了去他的感觉。  
湿润的，炽热的。  
还有archer的嘴唇的触感。  
士郎呼吸都忘记了。  
差一点儿就缴械了。  
获得了自由的手想要推开archer却又没有动作，只感到archer口腔的触感。  
撑起来的身子也倒了下去。  
“……”  
过了一会儿呼吸才缓过来。  
archer定了定焦距，才慢慢向下吞去。  
怪异的感觉。  
温暖湿润的触感。  
每一点移动都能清楚地感知到。  
就像自慰一样能够感受到。  
却又完全不一样。  
那不是自己的感觉，那是另一个人的感觉，就算是一个人的本质，也是两个不同的个体。  
像自慰一样的感知，却仿佛被另外一个人触碰一样的感觉。  
他缓过神来的时候，甚至还在士郎的视线里看见自己埋首于对方腿间的样子，他用力地闭上眼睛，却无法把这羞耻的图像从视线中移出。  
他伸出舌头去舔舐最终的柱体，一样的感觉又被反馈到他自己的身上。  
身上，脸上的热度都下不去了。  
不知道士郎有没有发现。  
他用手肘撑着颤抖的身子继续。  
好热。  
是自己的温度还是archer的温度呢？士郎无法得知，强烈的感觉在集中在下身，视野中伏着身影，更是在火上浇油。  
是archer。  
是archer啊。  
我的理想。  
本来要推开archer的手搭在archer头上，不自觉地抓住了archer短短的白发。  
不行了啊。  
可是……archer呢？  
碰不到  
像是确认似的，士郎屈起了腿去触碰虚坐在他腿上的archer的腿间。  
藏在浴衣下光裸的下体。  
一样炽热的，坚硬的。  
太好了。  
“你……”  
他用小腿去揉弄archer的下体。  
“……住手……”是archer含糊的声音。  
呼吸的气息也喷在他敏感的腿间。  
archer的动作停了。  
恢复了些许力气的士郎用小腿蹭着他的下体，又因为反馈回来的感觉有些颤抖。  
“archer……”  
伏在他身上的人颤抖着。  
他也因为快感颤抖着却还是稍稍用了些力，身上的人就脱力地压在了他的腿上，他下身的坚硬也从archer嘴里滑了出来。  
他看见archer整个人脱力瘫在他下半身上，脸就埋在他的阴茎旁边，呼吸喷在他的睾丸上。他能感受到阴毛贴在archer脸上的触感，archer的下身压在他的小腿上，吐出的前列腺液弄湿了他的睡裤，湿漉漉的。  
好糟糕啊。  
他咽了口口水。  
咚。咚。  
他心跳如股。  
就算闭上眼睛archer也看见了，感觉到了，稍微恢复点力气他就撑起来捂住士郎的眼睛。  
“——你给我闭上眼睛！”  
完全不想看啊，这样糟糕。  
更糟糕的是，身体还沉浸在刚才的感觉中有些颤抖。  
在他身下的，是过去的自己。年少的自己。  
被他坐在身上。  
拉下了裤子，裸露着勃起的阴茎。  
而他，也一样硬着。  
太糟糕了。  
“archer……我想亲你。”  
被捂住眼睛的自己还这样说。  
士郎撑起身来，被捂着眼睛，却还是坚定不移地搂住archer的脖子把人拉下来，亲上去。  
archer甚至没想起来要推开他。  
年少的自己完全被罩在他的身下，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，胸口贴着胸口……身体完全贴合着。  
每一次都猝不及防的。  
这样的亲吻。  
仿佛恋人似的。  
说过不会接受的。  
明明平时都没有给士郎接近的机会。  
又不是恋人，在补魔之外不需要任何亲密的接触。  
补魔的时候也不需要这样的行为。  
这样的话……不就跟做爱一样了吗？  
“只是补魔而已。”  
却还是被仿佛恋人一样对待了。  
被温柔地抚摸过。  
亲吻过。  
要拒绝的。  
补魔的话忍耐就可以了。  
真的做爱的话，跟不是恋人的人，就太可悲了吧。  
更何况，那小鬼还说喜欢自己。  
哈。  
看着自己喜欢的人死去，还是跟不是恋人却喜欢着的对象做爱，哪一个更可悲呢？  
补魔的话只要补魔就可以了。  
应该拒绝的。  
离这个臭小鬼远一些。  
却因为眼前少年明亮的眼睛晃了神，那是他失去了的遗忘了的，扭曲地执拗于理想的眼神。  
那双眼中只有他。  
喜欢，憧憬，爱慕，乃至于执拗。  
不死不休。  
无路可退。  
哪怕是地狱也要义无反顾地扑过来。  
无路可退。  
他看着那双眼睛越来越近，然后又一次遗忘了把人推开。  
碰到了啊，柔软的嘴唇。  
被温柔地舔弄着，吸允着。  
仿佛恋人一般纠缠着。  
推不开的。  
推不开啊。  
再了解不过了，“卫宫士郎”这个人的本性。  
执拗到了扭曲的地步。  
错误的也好。  
地狱也罢。  
决定了去做，就执拗地要做到。  
不可能放弃的。  
那就，这样吧……  
archer放弃地闭上了眼，却反而更清楚地感受到了士郎。  
士郎的嘴唇，还有抚摸着他脊背的手，安抚一般，温柔地一寸寸地抚过他背部的肌理。  
被爱着的感觉。  
嘴唇，然后脸颊也被亲吻。  
温柔的，细腻的。  
太温柔了。  
他一把推开了士郎，坐了起来。  
面对士郎疑惑还有些失落的目光，他别开脸来去找不知何时扔一边的润滑液，庆幸于光线昏暗。  
“archer？……我来吧？”注意到archer拿到的东西，士郎询问道。  
“……我自己来。”  
这样说的archer依然没有跟士郎对视，他似乎是专注地看着手里的润滑液。拧开盖子，挤出来些在手上，然后撩起浴衣下摆向后探去。  
自己来……这样的主动算不算另一种拒绝呢？这样的想法刚刚浮现，就被冲散了。士郎无意识地盯着archer的手，那手撩开浴衣下摆，露出一条修长的腿，下摆只剩下一片了，隐约可以看到藏在更黑暗的下方的下身……  
那手几乎是贴着自己大腿向后探去的，似乎留下了些许润泽的痕迹。为了方便动作稍微，archer稍微起身，用手撑着抬起了臀部，大概是为了方便动作吧。  
方便动作什么的……  
士郎觉得自己的脸越来越热了。动作挺住了，大概是碰到了。  
是碰到了。  
士郎也感觉的到。  
怪怪的。  
但是因为是archer的感觉的这样的认知，士郎反而兴奋的按耐不住。他忍不住撑起身，用手贴着archer的手臂向archer身后探去。  
却被archer另一只手给抓住了。  
还被警告地瞥了一眼。  
后面的那手似乎是很随便揉弄了几下，就试探的插进去了一根手指。然而平时没有注意过的器官这时也变得敏锐了起来，丁点的动作就仿佛有电流通过。士郎下意识地摸了下自己感受到通感的手指。  
指尖好像埋进了一个热乎乎湿滑的地方，指节被也仿佛被archer的那里紧紧地箍着。  
微妙的感觉，却让心跳乱了起来。  
他想要亲亲archer。他凑近了，在archer胸口落下一个吻。  
“……干什么？”稍微分了些archer的注意力，他低头看着胸前的红铜色的脑袋。  
“啊——就是想亲你——”士郎瞅了眼archer，总觉得又要被推开，干脆整个人抱住了archer。虽然archer比他好大他也不太能把人环住，但这样的亲近就很让人满足了。  
大概也只有这种时候才能抱到了吧？平时……并没有什么机会——或者说，archer就没给过他机会。  
——就算答应了，archer大概还是不怎么情愿的吧？  
虽然也知道archer不情愿才正常，但还是有些失落的。  
“……”  
瞥了眼莫名低落的人，archer到底没把人扒拉开。他抿着嘴唇不管他，继续身后的动作。看着胸前的小鬼瞅了自己一眼就瞪了回去，小鬼反而乐开了花，抱紧了他还在他胸口蹭了蹭。  
没有被推开。  
太好了。  
“啾。”  
士郎又在archer胸口亲了下，还带着响的。archer整个人都僵住了，士郎却好像起劲了似的继续在他胸前亲吻，亲出声来，有时小心地嘬出红色的印记。  
并没有什么用，留不到明天，甚至在浅褐色的皮肤上也并不大容易看见。  
但也没有被archer拒绝。  
是被纵容着的。  
archer僵硬地别开脸。  
离得近了，士郎也瞅见了他蔓延到脖颈的血色。  
虽然也有些不好意思却又忍不住在心里偷笑了起来。  
士郎扯开archer的衣领，露出胸前淡色的，小小的一点，士郎轻轻舔了下就挺立了起来。  
“唔。”  
细细的电流从胸前蔓延开来。  
士郎把那一点含在嘴里，用舌头舔弄它，如果稍微轻轻咬一下还能感受到怀里人的颤动，手下肌肉的紧绷。  
还有头顶一窒的呼吸声。  
“……！”  
他的手抚摸过archer紧实的背脊，在腰部揉捏的时候，感受到了这具身躯腹部肌肉的紧绷，稍稍放松后却又在下一次动作时紧张地绷了起来。  
仿佛弹奏乐器一般，每一个动作都能带来乐曲般美妙的反应。纵然只有偶尔泄露出来的气音，却能够清晰地感受到archer和自己一样混乱的心跳，以及起源于性欲的快感。  
就算是身体的本能反应也好，archer能够舒服就再好不过了。  
这具强健的身躯在这场乐曲中沉沦，禁受不住似的颤抖着，明明是那么强劲的人，这时候却仿佛之前的动作都无法支撑。  
士郎一手扶住archer的腰部，也有些颤抖，和archer的通感让他也有些脱力。他扶着他，舔着archer另一边的茱萸。  
“……你还没玩够吗……”  
平时嘲讽的话语似乎也柔软了些许，然而只有表相而已，内里依然潜藏着威胁。  
不过，archer也挺舒服的吧？这样的威胁……士郎决定大着胆子无视，还给自己找了个绝佳的借口，“……archer你不是说你自己来的吗？”  
“……”  
身后的那只手已经半天没有动作过了，甚至还滑了出来。  
“——少罗嗦。”archer语速似乎快上了几分，“已经可以了。”  
真的吗？士郎很是怀疑，通感的情况下他知道的啊。  
“哇啊，archer?不行的吧？”  
但archer已经给士郎的阴茎抹上了润滑液抬起身子坐下去了。  
“啊！好疼?！”  
先发出惨叫的是士郎。archer咬紧了牙关，还是疼得额角都冒出了冷汗，只得颤抖着撑住了身体。  
不仅是后方有撕裂般的疼痛，连前边的也仿佛被什么紧紧的箍住似的——  
“闭嘴，小鬼。”archer深吸了口气，定了定心，似乎顺便还下定了决心要继续。士郎赶紧阻止他。这根本就是伤人伤己啊喂！  
“archer，不行的啊！你先放松！这样根本没办法同调啊。”  
“……”  
知道这样自己也是在犯蠢，archer别开头来停下了动作。士郎这才松了口气，伸手探向archer身后，archer下意识地抓住了他的手。  
“archer？  
“……没事。” archer几乎是立刻就松开了士郎，收回手来放在士郎肩上，又觉得别扭，皱起了眉头。但这小鬼几乎是扑在他怀里，双手还从他腰侧探到后方……放哪里好像都挺别扭，只好就这么僵着。  
……好像在回抱似的。  
士郎的手探到两人结合的地方，只进去了头部，且大概是稍微习惯了些许，只并不疼了，反倒是随着士郎偶尔的动静有些异样的感觉。  
就像是回忆起之前的遭遇过的快感一般。  
archer用力地闭上眼睛  
士郎粘着润滑液的手在两人链接的地方揉弄着，湿漉漉的。他能清楚地感知到士郎那物什每一分的脉动，还有伴随着士郎呼吸的动静。  
轻微的。  
却完全没有办法忽略。  
像是有片柔软的绒毛在心间上来回搔弄似的勾的人无法不去在意。因为疼痛而稍微下去的血色，似乎又一次充了上来。  
太别扭了。  
archer就撑着士郎的肩膀稍微往下沉了些，本就链接的地方便有吞进了些许，一样是湿漉漉的阴茎摩擦着柔嫩的内里，但比刚才强烈的感觉反而比请问的搔弄还要要命。  
archer本来就是半跪着不好支撑的姿势，士郎都感受到archer腿部的颤抖，按在肩上的手也用了很大的力气，才撑住的。  
近乎是靠在他的身上。  
archer感觉到的是这样的吗？  
无比奇怪的，却又仿佛有着直冲脑海的强烈电流的摩擦。这样的通感，士郎感觉好像真的有什么在自己体内磨蹭一般。  
涨涨的，能够感受到体内物什的每一点细微的动静。  
大概，是快乐的？  
与前端明确的刺激不一样，来自后方的刺激更为怪异而长久。  
“唔嗯！”  
又吞进了些许的阴茎似乎碰到了上次的地方，archer的身体的重量一下子就压在了士郎身上，士郎也有一瞬间脑海里一片空白。  
“……嗯。”  
因为动作又一次磨蹭在了那个地方。  
不知道发生了什么，茫然的，声音就从紧闭的唇齿间溢出来了。怎么压制住也无法做到。  
士郎的脑袋都被archer的手臂抱住了。士郎揉蹭着那一点，又一次听见archer近在咫尺的声音。  
也有可能是他自己的声音。  
“……呃嗯……”  
那声音仿佛没有伸出利刃的猫爪似的挠在心间，而身后的感觉缠缠绵绵地席卷了全身。  
仿佛在海里沉沦着，连脑海里都一片空白，只记得那仿佛是快乐的感觉。  
彻底撑不了，archer抱着士郎的脑袋沉了下去，那物什蹭着那一点进去了更深的地方，被甬道完完全全地包裹着。  
紧密贴合着，仿佛能描绘出那物的形状。  
太羞耻了。  
“……archer……”  
士郎的呼吸扑在archer的胸口。  
“……archer，你动的话可以吗？”稍微定了下神，士郎大着胆子问道，“那个，你不是说要自己来的吗？”  
这样说着的士郎把自己红透了的脸都埋在archer胸口。  
“我这样也不好动啊？或者你起来点……”  
“……你还是去死吧小鬼。”  
就算这样说着，archer还是定了定神，扶着士郎的肩膀抬起了身子。  
既然要做的话。  
慢的话就会清楚地感受到，快的话就快感就直冲脑海，不小心就会控制不住声音。于是咬紧了牙关。  
就算没有声音。  
就算这样士郎也能感觉到的。  
每一寸的阴茎的移动，让那柔嫩的内壁被揉蹭得柔软了起来，仿佛舍不得似的绞着入侵的物什。  
就算这样所有的感觉也都暴露无疑。  
就算别开视线，也能从贴着的触感感受到士郎。  
就算咬住唇齿忍住了声音，但这个动作也能被士郎察觉。  
就算想要忘记通感的事情，来自前端的通感，来自士郎的感觉也提醒着archer，后方的感觉也都被士郎察觉了。  
太难看了。  
但是。  
士郎环住archer的脖颈，寻求亲吻。被迫对上少年明亮的眼神，被拉了下来，落在嘴唇上的吻可以称之为温柔的。  
但是，所有的难堪都被人爱恋着。  
熟悉的快感累积着，仿佛是倒满了一般满溢了出来。  
“嗯……”  
声音出来了吗？  
不知道。  
仿佛什么都可以感知到，又仿佛失去了知觉。  
还在动吗？  
还在动吧，寻求着快感，戳弄着自己那一点。而士郎也顶弄着他。  
乱了。  
两人互相亲吻抚弄着彼此寻求着爱欲的交融，颤抖着，爱抚着，到了定点的时候两人都抽搐了起来。互相搂着倒在被褥间，热流冲刷着柔嫩的内壁，狭窄的甬道颤抖地抽搐收缩着裹紧了罪魁祸首。那热流仿佛随着充盈而来的魔力一起流过充满了身躯……

 

 

缓了很久的事后。  
刚缓下来的睡着了的士郎就被archer扔到一边，给整醒了。  
“……啊？archer？”损失了魔力困到不行的士郎。  
“收拾好再睡！”  
archer利落地拆床单被罩。  
“……额，明天也行的吧？”  
“嗯？”威胁的语调。  
“……”士郎缩了缩脖子，觉得还是好好活着比较重要。他小声的嘀咕“不都是archer自己的东西吗？”  
被褥上的，还有，emmm……士郎下意识地摸了摸自己衣服上有点干了的精液。  
有刚才archer蹭在他腿上的（前列腺液），也有刚才射的……  
注意到投射过来的冰冷的鹰眼。  
哇啊糟了，被发现了。  
士郎一下子清醒了过来。  
“哈哈，我去换衣服，换衣服。”  
“那就快点滚吧。”  
“……可是，archer，这是我的房间啊？”士郎抓了抓脑袋，“不过也是archer的房间，archer就留下来吧？”他有些不好意思地移开视线，但却完全可以从英灵的鹰眼中看见自己又泛起红晕的脸颊。  
“……不用了，小鬼。”  
也不真是他的房间。  
虽然刚才是有些错觉，大概是最近做了很多以前的梦吧。但是不是就不是。  
“但也可以是的吧？”  
“我说不用了。”archer语气甚至有些严厉。  
“……抱歉。”挠头的手垂了下来，士郎整个人似乎都昏暗了几分。  
“我也知道不是一样的……但是这些并不是抛弃了的东西吧？名字啊，记忆啊，理想啊……archer也是在意的吧。”  
“archer的话，想起来的话大概就不会这样否认自己了。”  
“……抱歉了，用这样的方式留下你。”  
虽然的确是有感觉的。  
但大概只是身体的本能反应罢了。  
“我会好好学习魔术……在此之前，也只能忍耐下了。”  
就算是摆出一副坚定的模样，也是一张要哭的脸啊？  
“不可能的。”archer冷酷地说，“卫宫士郎其人想像凛一样用与英灵的链接来供养英灵是完全不可能的。”  
“喂！archer！”  
“能练的只有剑而已。”  
“我知道了啊……”真是的啊，什么人啊？一天不打击他会死吗？  
archer移开了视线，看着什么也没有的拉门。  
“……并没有忍耐。”他说。  
只是有些丢人而已。  
“……欸？”  
“我也说过给我说的话一样也适用于你的吧？昨天。只在意别人的什么舍己为人只是伪善而已。”  
还是想着点自己吧。  
“别用那张脸哭啊，蠢死了。”  
因一人欢喜，因一人忧愁。  
仿佛把心都交到别人的手里，别人一笑就跟着欢天喜地，别人一握紧手里的心脏就又疼得死去活来。  
明明已经难受的要哭出来了。  
还假装没有事情。  
要来解救他。  
“……遇见你，已经很好了。”  
“所以，留下来，跟你在一起，也不错吧。”  
也许就这样一直下去。  
也许通感无法解决，他们会变成一个人。  
但也，还都不错的吧。

 

（废弃的段子）  
士郎却也撑起来亲吻他的胸口。  
并不善于应付这种的archer别开脸来，却能从士郎的视野看到自己，却依然能够感受到落在胸口的吻。  
轻的像羽毛似的。  
只是这样的触碰却牵动了所有的注意力。  
士郎伸手扯开archer的衣领，露出了大片的胸膛和被腰带束缚着的腰部的紧实的腹肌，他忍不住凑近了亲吻，密密麻麻的吻落在archer的胸口上腹肌上，偶尔舔弄，一点的动作便换来唇下肌肉的紧缩。  
“……”  
就算别开脸也能从士郎的视野中看到。  
这样的事情，还是早些结束吧。  
archer给自己的手上挤上润滑油，探到了自己身后


End file.
